


Portrait

by veryfunnyal



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2020-11-22 10:23:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 26,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20872631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veryfunnyal/pseuds/veryfunnyal
Summary: Hey guys! Here it’s the next chapter. Let me know what you thought about it. Also, let me know if you want to be tagged on it. Feel free to leave comments, reviews, or suggestions!Find me on tumblr too, my user is also veryfunnyal 😁Thanks for supporting 😻





	1. Chapter 1

The first thing you notice when your alarm is ringing loudly is that you regret going to bed so late last night. Your career as a photographer allowed you to have flexible hours, and you preferred to work through the nights but sometimes that bit you back. Like today because you have an appointment at 9 AM and had to wake up at 7 AM. 

You groan, still feeling sleepy while sitting on your bed that felt like heaven right now, rubbing your eyes and letting a huge yawn escape. 

“Fuck!" 

Reaching for your phone on the nightstand and just rolling over to check your notifications to see if you had something important to see and reply to, you finally get out your bed to start your day. 

Your appointment is actually with your best friend, Natasha, who asked you to do her new photoshoot. She’s is a huge model right now and just got picked to be one of Victoria’s Secrets Angels model and that made you so proud of her. You saw every step of her career and also helped her as much as you could, with your contacts with brands and magazines. Natasha is doing a profile for VOGUE and she’s freaking excited and asked you to do the photos that are coming out with the article. Your meeting today is actually going to the place where the photoshoot is going to happen in a few days, to run a few tests with lights and for you to choose which equipment will do a better job. 

You take a quick shower and since the meeting is kind of a casual one, you just put on a dark blue high waisted jeans, a white t-shirt with a black jacket, and tennis shoes. You spend a little while picking a few camera lenses that you’ve used before for this kind of job I think that may be appropriated. You got your notebook and put everything into your bag and headed out. 

The place where the photoshoot would happen was in Harlem, and since your apartment was in Village, you decided to go in your car instead of taking a cab because you have another meeting later and didn’t want to risk being late with any of them. 

You always loved photography, your mother still had a few pictures of you when you were a little kid and already playing with a camera. That passion became your profession that made you really happy to be working with something that you loved for a long time. While in college, you were able to start an internship at VOGUE, which gave you a huge opportunity to know people here and there. You decided to fly solo after three years of working on the magazine, a specific photoshoot that you’ve had done with a movie star put your name on the radar and then another famous name started to reach you for your work. 

The morning traffic was wild in New York City, it made you a little bit happier that you woke up early and being able to arrive on time even with the chaos at New York’s street. When you have almost arrived, your phone started to ring through the speakers of your car and you see on the screen that Natasha is calling you, and you press the button to answer on.

"Morning, Angel." 

She chuckles, ”Goooooood morning, Sunshine! And please cut it out with that nickname, it’s ridiculous! I just got here, are you close? 

You frown and groan playfully, “God, how can you be in such a good mood early in the morning? I will be there in five and I hope that you have a large coffee waiting for me." 

Natasha laughed out loud, "come on sleepyhead, I know that you looooove to spend time with me. Don’t be a dick. After you finish your tests around here, we can have brunch. And Hunny, you know exactly what makes a person wake up in a good mood." 

"Dear God, shut up, Natasha. I’m really not interested in your ‘good mood shenanigans." 

"So, get your ass in here and then we’ll have a proper talk about that,” and Natasha hangs up with a smile. 

You’ve known Natasha since you both were teenagers and she’s have been your best friend since then. Lately, she noticed that you have been working a lot and basically resuming your social life by meeting her for lunch sometimes. She keeps making fun of you for not going out on any dates that aren’t with her for lunch. You sigh just to thinking about it. Natasha may be making fun of you but she’s not wrong. It is actually has been a while since you went on a date, but with work is going so well, that you preferred to focus on that right now. 

Besides, your last relationship ended not quite so well. Carol is a really good person and you had a wonderful time together but she started to complain that you never had time for her, your relationship, and she made you choose between her and your career. Being someone who said she cared about you and loved you, she should have never asked you something like that and it ended badly with both of you yelling at each other. After breaking up with Carol, you only had one date with a girl that you matched with on a dating App that Nat made you create a profile with and go forward with somebody.

The girl was kind of nice but you really weren’t in the mood and at the end of your dinner, you just said sorry and lied telling her by saying that you were still in love with your ex. That date was five months ago and you don’t even want to think about how long you haven’t had sex. Yeah, you really don’t like to drive your thoughts that way, not that you weren’t over her because you were, it’s just that you felt kind of rusty in that kind of business. 

You arrive at the Studio Maximoff and park your car at the parking lot beside the studio. At first sight, you think that the place is nice. It had a cool, modern look. 

As soon as you entered the building, you were immediately tackled by a very excited Natasha, which made you laugh and put your arms around her. 

“Hey Nat, how you doing?" 

"I’m great! I’m so excited! Thanks again, y/n/n, you know that I love you right?!" 

Her excitement enlightened your mood, you smirked. "Shut up, that’s nothing Nat, I love you too. Besides, you can introduce me to one of your Angel's friends, right?" 

Natasha slaps your arm and laughs, "Don’t be ridiculous. Come on, I want to introduce you to someone and not an Angel this time, so be cool." 

You intertwine your arms with her and goes to the reception area, you’re still laughing when you see a very distracted brunette searching through an iPad at the reception desk. 

"Hey Wanda, I want you to meet my best friend and the most talented photographer in the entire world, Y/N Y/L/N" 

When Wanda drives her attention to your face, her face lights up with a big smile and you felt like a magnet to her. and You just couldn’t look away from the very beautiful pair of emerald eyes. She approached both of you and stuck her hand out to you, "Hi, I’m Wanda Maximoff and it’s really nice to meet you. Natasha said a lot about you and it’s nice to finally put a face to you." 

You give her hand a little shake and still stared at her face and, having a little difficulty in looking away. "Hi, Wanda. It’s lovely to meet you too, but I’m a little concerned about what Natasha told you about me." 

They both start to laugh and Wanda says, "Only nice stuff, I promise." 

Natasha looked at her watch, "Y/N/N, my Yoga class is about to start, so Wanda is going to show you where we are planning to do the shooting. And one more time, thanks a lot Wan, I’ll owe you one after this” 

"That It’s nothing, Nat. I’m just glad that I can help somehow." 

Natasha says goodbye to both you and Wanda, promising to meet with you as soon as her Yoga class finishes, and she leaves you alone with Wanda. 

Wanda puts her hands in the back pockets of her pants "Sooo, shall we go?" 

"Yes, please. I hope I’m not interrupting your routine, you own the place, right? You must have a lot of stuff to do around here." 

Wanda starts to lead you upstairs, "oh no, I mean, yeah, the place it is mine, but I got everything under control. It isn’t a problem at all." 

When you reach the up top floor, there’s a large corridor with a few rooms that you see in the little signs on their doors what they are used for. The decoration is amazing, everything was pastel tons, a light bright wood floor and with some flowers here and there. Wanda stops by the last door that has a delicate sign with Ballet written on it. 

"That’s the place, that’s our Ballet studio. I just finished remodeling it, so it’s all fresh for you guys,” Wanda says that with a very proud smile and step aside so you can come in. 

You thought that the corridor and the little bits of what you saw from the other rooms were very well decorated, but this room had amazed you. A giant window that started from the floor went up to the ceiling, bathing the entire room with natural lighting, a classic Ballet bar on the wall and the wall across that was covered entirely by mirrors. A huge chandelier covered with tiny crystals occupied the middle of the roof. 

“That’s stunning, we can make incredible work here, all this natural light will give such an incredible and intimate look to the pictures,” You were already have searching for your camera and started to look through your lens. 

Wanda walked across the room and stopped by the window to look outside, “I kind enjoy the natural light, I think it brings a calm vibe inside the building or something like that." 

While she was distracted, you were amazed by the image of Wanda by the windows and you couldn’t resist. You pointed your camera at her and took a few pictures. 

Then you started to do your job, going everywhere, pointing your camera, making notes, changing your lens. While you were doing that, Wanda kept small talk with you and you found yourself having a really good time. About an hour a half later, you were done. 

You went to a wooden chair where Wanda was sitting while you worked, and searched for the picture that you took of Wanda and showed her, "I told you, the pictures look amazing in this place." 

Wanda blushes to see herself in the photos, "oh my god, that looks amazing. You are very talented." 

You were still looking at Wanda’s pictures, "What? Come on, I know that I have a skill set but the place is amazing. I had an incredibly beautiful model, how could it look bad?" 

You didn’t notice what you were saying until it comes out of your mouth making both of you blush, but before anyone could say something, Natasha had just arrived at the Studio. 

"Hey, guys! Oh my god, Wan, this place looks amazing." 

Wanda clears her throat, "Thanks, Nat. It took a lot of work but the results were really good." 

Natasha looked at you and caught you with a little dumb look towards Wanda, "Y/N did you finish? I am so fucking starving, shall we go?" 

That was your turn to clear your throat and you looked back to Natasha giving her a little smirk, "Done and ready to eat, and also glad that you are paying." 

After you grabbed all of your stuff, the three of you started to head downstairs and when you reached the doors, Natasha gave Wanda a little hug and said goodbye before leaving the building. 

You looked to Wanda’s eyes one last time, for today, "Thanks for having us, guess I’ll see you here on the photoshoot next week?" 

Wanda smiled, "That was my pleasure, I’ll see you then." 

With that, you left the building and headed to your car where Natasha was waiting for you and as soon as she saw you, she lifted her brows and gave you that look. 

You rolled your eyes and unlocked the car, "Don’t fucking start Romanoff." 

Both of you entered the car, "What? I haven’t said anything…YET!" 

You sighed but with a little smile on your face because even knowing that you were going to face a questioning during your meal, a pair of green eyes kept coming back to your thoughts.


	2. Portrait - Chapter 2

As soon as you drive out of the parking lot, Natasha says “I feel so dumb” turning in her seat to face you.

You frown “and why is that?”

Natasha laughs “I have been trying to find someone to date you and I completely forgot about Wanda! How could I?”

You grip the steering wheel a little tighter and feel your face warming a little bit “Come on Nat, you got to stop it”

Narrowing her eyes “Y/N are you telling me that you didn’t think she’s hot?”

“Mmm Yeah, of course, she’s gorgeous ..”

“And why the hell not? She’s super cool, come on. I saw you looking at her and I know you very well!”

The traffic light turns red so you turn to face Natasha “Come on Nat, stop it. I’m not a teenager anymore needing a push to ask somebody out. Well, I’m not going to deny, besides being pretty I liked Wanda, we talked a lot and I enjoyed talking to her but let me take my time okay?

Nat put her hand in your arm and squeeze gently "Okay Y/N/N but don’t let it go okay? I have told you this before but you should live a little bit more, work is important but isn’t everything” Giving an evil smile and quirking her brows “Besides you need to get laid, dear”.

You laugh slapping her arm playfully “I knew that you were being too nice, you are impossible Nat”.

**

After your brunch with Natasha, you drop her at her place and start to head to your next meeting. Stuck in traffic you think about the main subject of the day, Wanda. You have to agree with Nat, Wanda is cool and also really hot so why don’t you try a shot? It’s been a while that you don’t enjoy a nice date. You sigh feeling a little nervous just to think about asking her out but that is definitely part of your plans.

Arriving at your next meeting, in a very impressive building covered with glass and exposed bricks which is a little odd for the standard of Wall Street where the Stark Industries its site. Carol is an engineer at Stark Industries and she introduced you to Tony Stark two years ago when he needed someone to do his portrait for the interview that he gave to Wall Street Journal Magazine.

Entering his office he gives you a small hug and points to you sit across his table.

“What can I do for you today, big man?”

He laughs, “Wall Street really gets you huh? Straight to business, I like that”

You smile and shrug “Well your time is kind expensive so I wouldn’t like to waste it”

Tony put his hands on the back of his head, and his foot up over the table “And you are right. I proposed to Pepper and, thank god, she said yes. We are going to get married and were already planning a few stuff, an engagement photoshoot included and I couldn’t think of anyone better than you to do it”

You feel flattered and excited “Congratulations, Tony! That’s amazing for you guys, I’m really happy for you, and of course, I will do it and will be a pleasure”

Tony has a huge grin across his face “Thank you, I feel really lucky that she is crazy enough to agree with that. She demanded you for the job, so who am I to give her less than the best?” He grabs his phone and starts to type on it “Do you have something on your schedule next Thursday? We can set a meeting here with Pepper so we can deal with details and budget”

You immediately start to shake your head in denial, already knowing that sometimes you can be hard to counter him but you try it anyway “I definitely can set a meeting on Thursday, go through details but please, no budget stuff, that will be my engagement gift for you”

Tony stands up, closing the buttons of his vest “Come on Y/N/N, I know your time is also valuable, allow me to pay for it, it’s not fair that I called you here to hire you and end up with you doing it for free”

Standing up too, you say “Consider that a gift from a friend that is really happy with you. I really meant it, Tony and I won’t do it unless you accept it as a gift”

Tony smiles and hugs you tightly “Son of a bitch, you got me. Well since you offered so nicely, I’ll accept that, thank you so much Y/N”

You laugh and give him a kiss on his cheek “You’re welcome, big man! And I’m gonna have to say goodbye for now because you must have lost like a million dollars during that time and also I have a meeting to attend ”

He laughs and walks you to the door “Don’t be silly and I’ll see you next Thursday”

**

When you get home it is almost 9 pm, you drop your keys at your center table and throw yourself on the couch with a loud sigh. The day has been long but also very good. Your last meeting was with VOGUE and they wanted you to work for them at the NYFW, which will be something huge for your portfolio also Tony’s engagements photoshoot. Everything on your career is going great but you have a feeling that something is missing. And one more time that day, you acknowledge that Nat is right.

Putting those feelings aside, for now, you go to the small office that you settled in one of the spare rooms of your apartment and work for a while, editing a few pictures that you had taken of a model last week.

A few hours later your phone notifies that you have a new message, you’ve got so distracted with work that you didn’t realize that it’s almost midnight and you were starving. Taking your phone you check and see that Nat had texted you

“Hey Y/N/N, tomorrow night we are going to that bar we usually go and I won’t accept no as an answer. So adjust your schedule and get your ass over there! I love you, xx”

That message makes you laugh and you answer

“Okay! I’ll be there, otherwise, I think you would come here and drag me there right?! So I chose to go by free will. Love you too, xx”

You laugh and see yourself actually looking forward to the next night, she said “we” on the message and that could mean that she had invited a few other friends that usually goes. Those nights filled with drinks and your friend’s stories are always really fun.

You decide that you had enough for that day, you grab some snacks at the kitchen and settle at your couch to eat and watch something on Prime Video.

**

The next morning you woke up around 10 am, a more acceptable hour for you, and you see yourself in a good mood. You pass the day making a few calls, finishing the details of Nat’s photoshoot that will happen on Monday and finishes the treatment of a photoshoot that will be delivered the next week.

Natasha has texted you the entire day making sure that you were going out tonight and she said that Steve, Bucky, Maria, and Sam will be there too, so she would kill you if you didn’t make it.

When you finish working, you take a long and relaxing bath. Then you decide to wear a fitted white t-shirt with v-neck, a black blazer, with skinny jeans and black minimal sneakers. Taking your wallet and your keys, you are ready to go.

It is a Friday night so the Sanctorum’s Bar is crowded but you find your friends at your usual table. Getting closer to them, you get very surprised to see Wanda with your friends and soon realize why Natasha has been checking on you all day. You greet everybody one by one, when you kiss Nat’s cheek she whispers in your ear “You’re welcome, bastard” giving you a wink. 

Wanda is the last one of the line, and you give her a little hug and say “It’s nice to see you again, Wanda” 

She hugs you back “You too, “Y/N”

Then you settle yourself at the surprisingly only seat available, beside Wanda.

Once everybody is settled, your friend and owner of the bar, Stephen arrives being followed by a waiter with a round of beer, as he says, “The first round is on me, enjoy it guys and it’s really nice to see you around Y/N, it’s been a while, I missed you”

Everybody thanks him, you grab your beer and answer to Stephen “It’s nice to see you too, bud. Thanks for that” and you raise your bottle to him, and take a sip. 

Steve starts the conversations “Stephen said it and I have to agree It’s been a while that we don’t see you Y/N/N, Buck and I were thinking that you don’t love us anymore. And apparently, you only have time to see Nat”

You laugh, “I’m sorry guys, those last days have been wild. Like today I got booked to work at NYFW and I’ll do Tony Stark engagement photoshoot.”

Bucky interrupts you “Wait! Tony Stark? Like Carol’s boss?” 

“Yeah, the one and only. However, forget about it, he’s my friend too. Nevertheless, we shouldn’t make it all about me, especially about work. What about you? When you are going to grow some guts and propose to Steve?”

Everybody at the table laughs while Bucky blush and put his arm over Steve’s shoulder “Shut up Y/N/N, and I’m going to do that soon”

A while later, everybody was getting a little drunk and the group is getting louder with laughs and conversations. You were a little tipsy, feeling relaxed as you haven’t been in a while. After a few drinks, Wanda has got comfortable leaning by your side, without you even noticed, you put your arm over the backrest of her seat. Admiring her in that relaxed atmosphere and you think that she’s even prettier that way. You got caught staring when she looks at you and smile.

“Hey, you! What are you looking at?”

You feel your face get a little warmer and smile shyly “Well, what can I say? It’s a god damn nice view”

Wanda laugh leaning closer she put one hand on your knee “Is it? mmm Good to know you think that” and she drags her attention back to the funny and weird story that Sam was telling, and keeping her hand on you.

You spend all night dividing your attention between drinking and laughing with your friends and noticing Wanda’s body pressed by your side.

When were about 4 am, almost everybody is drunk and is time to wrap the night. Stephen was helping everybody grab an Uber, and the last ones are you, Nat and Wanda. The three of you share the same car. You were feeling soberer and were talking to Wanda.

“Are you alright?”

She looks at Natasha who is drunk as hell and was basically sleeping by your side, with her head on your shoulder.

“I’m totally fine but our friend looks like she’s going to have a hell of a morning, good luck with that”

You laugh “That bitch can drink like a sailor but she never gets a hangover, she’s so fucking lucky.”

Wanda smile looking at your face and you look back at her eyes, not being able to look away, and say “It was a very nice surprise to see you tonight”

Natasha chooses that moment to lift her head and say “oh fuck, where are we?” and she closes her eyes tightly “Damn it, I think I’ve had too many drinks for one night”

You look away from Wanda to glance to your friend, quirking your brow you say “Do you THINK you had too many drinks? Darling, Stephen said that he could bankrupt with he kept giving us free drinks”

Everybody in the car laughs, including the driver, who informs that you have arrived at your place, the first stop of the path.

You help Natasha get out of the car, while Wanda opened the window to wave goodbye for both of you. Natasha answer with a weird wave, that looked like she was trying to swim, which made Wanda laugh out loud.

You look at the car where Wanda was still laughing and say “Damn, I’m gonna have to carry her on bridal style. I’ll see you on Monday?”

“Yeah, I’ll see you then.” And she closes the window while the car leaves on their way to her place.

You kept looking until you couldn’t see the car, and then you grab Natasha in your arms, she’s passed out by that time. You have some difficulty to go inside the elevator and then open your door, but you were able to settle her down on the bed of your guest bedroom, change her clothes to one of your oversized t-shirt without waking her up. You close the bedroom door and go change to a comfy cloth and go to bed. You were getting sleepy but couldn’t stop thinking about the next Monday.


	3. Portrait - Chapter 3

You wake up with a very awake Natasha jumping into your bed.

  
"Wake up, Y/N/N! You slept enough, it's already 11 am and I'm bored alone in this place"

  
You rub your eyes, still trying to assimilate what is going on "Damn Nat, good morning for you too"

  
She laughs and gets up from her bed and goes out in direction of her kitchen and yells from the hallway "Breakfast is ready, hurry up"

  
You still lay down and whisper to yourself "Fuck where all this energy comes from?" then you get up and go to the bathroom.

  
You and Natasha decide to have a lazy Sunday, basically spending all day in pajamas, scrolling through Netflix, eating snacks and talking about random stuff. Both of you are laying down at your couch with Orange Is The New Black playing on the screen but both of you aren’t really paying attention, then Natasha turns to you and says  
"So, was I too drunk last night or did I see something going on between you and Wanda?"

  
You keep looking at the tv but smile "There you are, I was starting to get worried about you not being the Curious George"  
Natasha laughs and hits your arm "Don't be a dick and answer me"

  
You push Natasha playfully and rub your arm "Ouch! No need to be violent here, and yeah I guess? I don't know but I do like her"

  
Natasha lay down on her back, put her hands behind her head and smirk at you "That's my girl! When are you going to ask her out properly? And you're welcome, by the way!"

  
You look at Natasha narrowing your eyes "There's no need to be cocky but thank you for inviting her, it was nice to see her and the guys last night. Well, I don't know yet but I'm seeing her tomorrow anyway"

"Tomorrow you are going to see her and not as a date, dumbass"

  
You roll your eyes "I know, Nat, but maybe tomorrow I can talk to her about a proper date"

  
Natasha stands and hugs you tightly "I'm proud of you, my girl is coming out of her shell!"

  
You huff "You never take anything seriously, geez"

  
And both of you spend all afternoon like that, laughing and barely actually watching something. Natasha leaves your place at the beginning of the evening, she said that she had to have a good night of sleep to rest her beauty for the photoshoot the next day. You also have your few things to do. As soon as she leaves, you go to your office and start to gather all your types of equipment that you are going to use on the next day and settle in the bags. You feel a little bit anxious, a little bit for the work and seeing Wanda again, but it feels more like excitement. You go early to bed, also have a good amount of sleep since you are going to start your day early in the morning.

**

Monday morning, you wake up early and start your day with a long shower, taking your time to relax and to wash off the sleepy feeling. After your relaxing shower, you put your head in "work mode", double-checking your bags to see if you have got everything that you are going to need, sending a message to your assistant for today's work, Peter, to make sure that he doesn't arrive late but tells you that he's already on his way. After ensuring that everything is fine, you get all your equipment in your car and head out to Wanda's Studio.  
After almost an hour stuck in traffic, you arrive at the Studio. As soon as you park your car, Peter is there to greet you

  
"Good morning, Y/N. I got you a coffee and donuts, I wasn't sure about which one do you like so I have got a few"

  
Getting off of your car, you laugh and accept the coffee "Morning Peter and thanks, but when I told you that you could assist me I didn't mean this kind of assistance, but I really appreciate it"  
Peter blushes and laughs awkwardly "Oh I'm sorry, I just thought..."

  
"No need to apologize, buddy. You can start helping me unload the trunk so we can start to settle everything inside"

  
You and Peter get your equipment and head in the entrance of the building, he frowns looking around and asks "Boss, what kind of studio is that?"

  
You laugh again while holding the door for Peter to come in "No need to call me boss, Peter, okay? That's a Pilates and Wellness studio. Here they offer a few classes like Yoga, Ballet, Spinning, there's quite a few more but I'm not acquainted, and also there's a SPA. It's very a nice place here"

  
And you get a little surprised when you hear a familiar voice beside you answering what you just said "Well, thank you. Took quite a long time to settle this place to be like this and I’m really glad about the results"

  
You turn your head to face Wanda, immediately you smile to her "Oh, hi! Good morning, Wanda"

  
She gets closer to you and pecks your cheek "Morning for you too. Did had a good day yesterday?"

  
You blush lightly and answer "I've been lucky, also Natasha, I told you that she never gets a hangover. What about you?"  
She closes her eyes tightly and puts one hand at her head and groans "I had the roughest morning ever, I had spent all day in bed regretting drinking that much"

  
You both were laughing and you hear Peter laugh a Lil awkwardly again behind you

  
"Oh my god, I'm so sorry for being so rude. Peter, that's Wanda, the owner of this place. Wanda, that's Peter, my assistant for today"

  
They greet each other and Wanda asks "You guys look like you need an extra hand, may I help you with something?"

Before you answer, Peter says

"Oh please, can you take that tripod? It is slipping off my hands"

  
Wanda laughs and helps him "There you go, are you starting already? You have arrived earlier than I thought you would"

  
Wanda leads you upstairs and following her, you answer "Yeah, I like to be early so we can settle everything calmly"

  
Arriving at the Ballet studio, you point where they can put your bags in. Wanda told you that she had a couple of things to do in her office and said that she would be back later to check the photoshoot. Then you and Peter start to work, setting up the tripods, softboxes and umbrella lights, also your lens, batteries, and flashes at a small table settled in a corner of the room. Just in time when you finish, you hear a few voices coming from the corridor. Natasha enters the room almost running and hugs you

  
"Morning Y/N/N! I'm so excited about this. I have brought a little team, they are setting up In a spare room"

  
You untangle from her hug “Morning Nat” and go to the room besides to check up on her team, immediately you laugh out loud with the scene in front of you. There are at least 10 people in the room, unpacking a huge bag and setting everything on a clothing rack, another one working already on a dress with a steam iron, a dressing table with a huge amount of makeup with two guys debating something in low voices while picking lipsticks

  
"Is that what you call a little team? You are such a diva"

  
Sitting on the chair in front of the dressing table to start her makeup, Natasha gasps and puts her hands on her chest, in a very dramatic way "I'm not a diva! Those people are actually needed in here"

Still laughing, you head out back to the ballet studio "If is that what you say, I believe you"

  
You hear Natasha yelling from the other room "Cut off the irony, bastard!"

  
That was the good part of your job, being able to work in a very light environment, playing and laughing with your co-workers. You were in the ballet room talking about a few ideas that you have for the pictures with Hope, she is one of VOGUE's editor and the responsible one for Natasha's article. After a while, Natasha is ready, she's wearing very natural makeup, a black dress with a deep cleavage and stilettos heels. Everything being settled you start to take her photos. Natasha is a professional model for a long while and you already have done a few photoshoots with her before, so you think delightful and really easy to work with your best friend.

  
Wanda had finished a few paperwork that she had to do and went upstairs to watch what was going on up there. She's very surprised with everything that is needed to take those pictures, she isn't underestimating your work but she is impressed with the number of tools. She spent a while paying at you, you were very focused on your task, demanding Natasha's a few poses and complimenting her when she got what you asked. Wanda didn't know much about you but the finds herself very interested.

  
After almost two hours working, you decide to take a break for lunch and everybody goes to a small Italian restaurant across the street. The lunch was an excuse to eat but the main subject on your table was still the photoshoot. The break took one hour and everyone went back to work. The rest of the photoshoot took the whole afternoon and after a lot of clothes changed, hair fixing, lots of pictures taken, you finish by 6 pm. The preview is really good, you, Natasha and Hope were happy and satisfied with the results.

**

Natasha's team was packing everything and she was talking to Hope and Wanda in the hallway, you and Peter were finishing to put their cameras and lens in the carry bag  
"That's all for today, Peter. Thank you for your help, you were really helpful and very practical"

  
Peter smiles widely "Thank you so much for the opportunity, I'm glad you accepted me here, I know that I insisted on a lot but it was so worth it"

"Oh boy, your aunt was driving me crazy telling me that you wanted to assist me someday. When I scheduled and told her that you could help me, she nearly cried. I think she was relieved, you should thank her for that "

Peter grabs the bag "I'll thank her. Well, whenever you need you can call me, okay? I'll put this one on your trunk and go, my Uber is arriving"

You sign a check and give it to him "Here's your payment, bud. Thank you and I will call you soon"

Peter is surprised with the check, he was not expecting payment for that. He waves goodbye and leaves. His aunt May is a journalist on VOGUE and you knew her for a while. You have met Peter at lunch that you had with her a few months ago, and she said he wanted to be a photographer too. Since then he was asking her to talk to you for an opportunity to work with you sometime. You admire that attitude, also you liked him and actually were thinking about hiring him as your intern.

After Peter leaves, Wanda gets into the room, you are putting your computer in your backpack when you see her and say "Hey, were you able to see something up here today?"

  
Wanda grabs your compact camera off the table "Yeah, I got here and spent a few minutes. I was shocked by all the people needed, and all those tools. I thought that only this was needed, you know ?!" she says while holding her camera.

You laugh "well, sort it is only that what is needed but all those tools are what make a huge difference, what gives a nicer result to my job"

Wanda gives your camera back to you. When you take it, your hands brush lightly. You look at Wanda's face and see that she's already looking at you.

You clean your throat "Look, Wanda, I-I was wondering, would you like to go out sometime? Like ... a date?"

Wanda smiles shyly and nods "I was intending to ask you the same today. I would love to"

A huge grin is across your face "That's amazing. When is it a good day for you? We can have dinner, I know an incredible place, not so far from here ..."

Before you can finish, Wanda interrupts you "What about tonight? I'm hungry right now and ready to leave for today, all my work here is done. Is that okay?"

You raise your brows in surprise "O-of course! That's great! Are you ready to leave?"

"I just have to take my purse and tell my assistant that I'm leaving"

Putting your backpack, you feel like you can't stop smiling "Great, can we go in my car? I drop you at your place later"

Wanda smirk "Sure, I'm going to my office, I meet you at the parking lot in 5 minutes"

Wanda leaves before you answer, you are left with the dumbest look at your face "All right then"

You leave the Ballet room and find Natasha typing on her phone, alone in the hallway. As soon as she sees you, she smirks maliciously at you "Mmmmm, What were you doing alone with her at the ballet room?"

You tilt your head and give Natasha the middle finger "None of your business" walking away from her.

You head downstairs with Natasha following you, she grabs your backpack to bring you closer while you walk "Don't run away from me. Tell me, what did you guys talk about"

You open the door, leaving the building and heading to the parking lot, you smile and put your arm around Nat's shoulders "I just got myself a date. She's actually grabbing her stuff and we are going to dinner, right now"

Natasha's jaw drops, a little shocked "Shut up! Damn girl, 50 points to Gryffindor!"

You laugh out loud, unlocking your car and put your backpack safely on the back seat "Actually the points go to Ravenclaw, hun. Do I look good? I had no idea that this could happen when I got myself dressed this morning"

Natasha looks at your light blue oxford shirt, high waisted black pants and white Vans “I bet you aren’t going to a fancy place, right? You look great”

You fix your hair, looking through your car’s window “If she likes, I’m going to take her to that Sushi place that I told you, remember?”

Natasha smiles “That’s perfect then”

You look at the Studio's door and see Wanda coming in your direction "Now if you excuse me, I'm leaving"

Natasha laughs and whispers to you "You are going to tell me everything the second you got yourself home"

Wanda arrives and you open the car's door for her "Ready to go?"

Wanda smiles and comes in your car "Yeah, thank you"

Natasha is having fun with the scene in front of her and waves for both of you "Have a good time, girls"

You wave goodbye to your best friend and drive out of the parking lot.


	4. Portrait - Chapter 4

You are stuck in traffic, as usual, you start tapping your fingers on the steering wheel, feeling butterflies in your stomach.

“So, where are you taking me?" 

You look at Wanda on the passenger seat of your car and answer  
"I was thinking about a Sushi place that I know, do you like it?" 

Wanda tilts her head "What if I tell you that I have never eaten sushi?" 

"Well, now we are definitely going, you are gonna love it. The restaurant isn’t too far from here, plus it’s very near my place and I go there ãlmost every day so it’s always easy to get a table without reservations”

Wanda laughs lightly while you continue to drive slowly through New York’s insane traffic.

** 

You have a lot of fun seeing Wanda trying to eat using chopsticks, she’s having a hard time even after you showed her how to do it.

“Stop laughing and ask the waiter a fork for me”

That makes you laugh harder.  
“I’m so sorry but come on, isn’t this hard, you can do it” and you grab one of your sushi rolls and eat gracefully.

Wanda stare at your face “You are showing off, we should have gone to a place where we can eat with traditional cutlery”

“Next time I’ll take you to an Italian restaurant, what do you think?” you say with a grin across your face.

Wanda quit trying the chopsticks and grabs her food with her own hand “Next time huh? Well, you brought me to a not so cool place and it is already expecting the next time? I hope at least dessert is good” she says with a smirk.

You look at Wanda’s plate and chuckles “Come on, you ate everything, it is so good, isn’t it? I think the only problem here is that you can’t use the proper tools for that meal. And the dessert is fantastic, by the way" 

Wanda throws a napkin at you "Stop making fun about it. The food is amazing but the chopsticks definitely aren’t”

You have a really good time during your meal with Wanda, you talked a lot and discovered a few more things about her. She’s an immigrant, she came to America very young so she loosed her accent along the time, She has a twin brother who treats her like a child but he’s only six minutes older than her, She went to Columbia and graduated at the business school and after that she opened the Maximoff Studio inspired by her mom who has a Studio in Europe, Her father died a few years ago on a nasty car crash and her mom moved back to Europe to live with her grandmother. 

Wanda is very clever and curious about everything, talking with her makes you feel the most interesting person in the world. She asks a lot about you, your career, your childhood, your time in college, and you find yourself sharing everything like you have known her for a long time, it’s so easy to share with her.  
Finishing your dessert, you were talking about movies and you find out that Wanda is also a huge geek about them. You were explaining why American Beauty is one of your favorite movies.

“I love a film well produced with a good script when and the director does a good job, but despite everything, I always prefer the ones that have good work on photography, and that’s why I love American Beauty so much" 

Wanda finishes her drink "I never saw this movie, I think that might be really good according to what you said about it but I think that you are slightly attached. Well, we can see it sometime”

You wave to the waiter and ask him for the bill. You look at your watch and see that it is almost 9 pm and smile “I haven’t any plans for tonight and I have a copy in my place” you say looking at Wanda.

Wanda sighs “I would love it but I have an early appointment tomorrow, but we can do it on the weekend, is it okay?”

“Deal” and you blink at Wanda.

After paying the bill, you both get back to your car. You ask where Wanda lives and you are secretly happy when you find out that she lives not so far from you.  
The ride is quick and just a few minutes later you are parking in front of her building, you turn at your seat to look at Wanda and she’s the one to speak first

“Thank you so much for tonight Y/N, I had a really good time" 

You look at her "A really good time even with the chopsticks?”

Wanda rolls her eyes “You will never let that go, will you?" 

You chuckle "I’ll someday, I promise" 

Wanda narrow her eyes while you laugh about her "pinky promise" 

You laugh out loud and intertwine your pinky with hers "I promise”

“That’s a serious promise, you should keep it”

Both of you laugh. You realize that Wanda is still holding your finger, you look at her face and see that she is looking at your lips. You lean into her and she is leaning too and closing her eyes, and your lips meet hers. Her lips are softer than it looks, you let your other hand rest on the back of her neck while the other one is now holding hers. You stay like that for a while but the kiss gets more heated when you slip your tongue into Wanda’s mouth, now Wanda is scratching your scalp with her nails and you grip her hip, you bite her lower lip and lick right after, making Wanda moan lowly. You were almost on top of her when she breaks the kiss, she pecks your lips a few times and put her hand on your jaw, both of you are taking deep breaths trying to set back to a normal pace.

You give one last peck to her lips and lean back at your seat “I had a good time too, can’t wait to see you again” and give a kiss on Wanda’s hand that you were still holding. 

She looks even prettier flushed and with her hair messed up. Wanda smile and grabs her purse, she opens the cars door “Call me, so we can have a meal on a proper place”

She closes the door but you slide the window open “Wait, I still don’t have your number”  
Wanda laughs and says while she walks into her building “Don’t worry, I’ll call you since I have yours" 

Your mouth hung opened while you see the door closing and you think out loud "And here I was worried about being creepy if I took her number with Nat”  
You turn on your car and head back to your place with the hugest grin across your face.

**

Getting home, you take a shower, a little bit colder than usual and put your pajamas. Since you don’t have to wake up early on the next day, you set yourself on your couch and start to look for a movie to watch. Just when you find something that you thought was interesting enough to see, your phone starts to ring. You jump across your living room to grab it, thinking that it could be Wanda calling you, but when you grab it you see that actually is Natasha who’s calling.

You set back at your couch and answer “Oh my god, Curious George is calling me himself, what an honour" 

Natasha laughs in the line "hmm you are in a good mood, just tell me what happened”

You sigh dreamily with the fresh memory of Wanda’s lips “We went to that sushi place that I told you, we have talked a lot…”

Natasha cuts you almost screaming “Wait up! Cut the small talk for now and just tell me, did you got laid?”

You groan “Oh my god Nat, you are so fucking rude. No, we didn’t”

Natasha chuckles “Sorry baby, the curiosity was killing me. Tell me everything, I want every single detail" 

You were telling your night to Natasha and she was paying attention, asking a few things here and there calmly. When you arrive at the part that you had a make-out session with Wanda, Natasha freaks out.

"Oh my god, I’m proud but you should have asked to come in e get the things done it right!”

You laugh with her overreaction “I think that you are stuck in your teenage mind, geez, you only think about sex Nat”

You spend a while on the phone with Natasha, you were only able to hang off after you promise her that you were going to see Wanda and “get the things done” with her. 

You decide to quit the movie that you were going to see and go to bed, your day has been long and you were feeling tired. As soon as you set yourself under your blanket, your phone notifies a new message, you grab to check if Natasha is still bothering you with dirty tips about what you should do on your next date, you find out that it is actually Wanda who texted you.

“Hey miss American Beauty :)”

You smile like the Chesire cat “Hey pretty. After I dropped you earlier, I was thinking about how did you get my number”

You feel like a teenager again, seeing that she’s typing, waiting for her answer with the feeling of a thousand butterflies flying around inside your stomach.

“With the one and only, Natasha Romanoff. She probably didn’t tell you, right?”

You shake your head smiling “No, she didn’t, but cool that she gave to you ;)”

“hahaha, well I just texted to thanks for the nice evening and wish you a good night”

“And here I was thinking that you were already missing me. That was my pleasure, btw”

Wanda replies “mmm I bet you were dying while waiting for me to text you. Goodnight Y/N, sweet dreams”

“That’s a secret that I’ll never tell. Goodnight, Wanda”

You sigh and put your phone on the nightstand, and go to sleep thinking about the next time you were going to see her, and getting really excited with every possibility that crosses your mind.


	5. Portrait - Chapter 5

You feel tired. Right now you were sitting on a large black leather couch, in the modern and fancy waiting room of Tony Stark’s office. You arrived early for your meeting with him and Pepper, and you find yourself bored and very tired. You have been working like a freak, finishing a photoshoot scheduled for two days ago and since then you were working on Natasha’s photos, Hope told you that she needed everything as soon as possible, so they could publish the article on the next edition. You were almost finishing since you have been working from the minute that you wake up until the sky goes dark and lighten up again. Your head resting on your hand, while you roll through your Instagram’s feed, you are almost asleep, feeling very comfortable.   
You hear footsteps but you were barely awake to give the right attention to the person approaching you.

“Y/N?”

And suddenly you feel very awake, not just because of somebody calling your name, you actually recognize that voice. You look up to see your ex in front of you. It’s been a long while since you saw Carol, she’s wearing a dark blue suit and high heels, she looks stunning as always.

“O-oh hi, Carol, what are you doing here?” You say frowning your brows.

She chuckles and points at the seat by your side, asking if she could sit. You move, letting out a huge yawn while fixing up your posture since you were almost laying down on the couch.

“In case you forgot, I work here. Do you mind if I ask you what are you doing here?”

Scratching the back of your neck “I know that you work for that company, but not literally here, you are usually in the factory, right? I’m here for a meeting with Tony, I’m doing his engagement photoshoot”

Carol opens the only button of her blazer and makes herself comfortable, putting her arm along with the backrest of the couch “You are right, but I have meetings with Tony biweekly and that’s why I’m here. That’s nice, tony is used to pick only the best to work around him, I wouldn’t expect less from him, especially when occurs to his marriage”

You don’t know how exactly to answer her, starting to feel uncomfortable around her, taking in consideration your last interaction with her “Well, thanks, I guess?”

Carol is staring at you “How have you been? You look very tired, I bet you are still working like a freak”

You immediately turn your body to look properly at her face to see that she said that fulled with irony and with a smirk, you start to feel angrier with her comment “I’m great, and thanks for the compliment. And yes, I’m still working, some of us just aren’t rich as Uncle Scrooge”

She chuckles and raises her hands “Calm down, my intention wasn’t to mock about your appearance, it’s just the fact that I literally found you napping in the middle of a waiting room. You look amazing, as usual. And don’t say it like you are poor or something even near, I know that you have a nice amount on your savings, I just still think that you need to chill a little bit more”

You feel your cheeks get warmer, could be for her comment on your appearance or that you were growing mad with her all over again “Look, Carol, I don’t give a shit about what do you think about I should or shouldn’t do with my life. You are not in place to give your opinions anymore if you don’t remember you were the one that left me”

Carol clenches her jaw “That’s okay, no need to be mad, I’m sorry. I just thought that we could still be friends. I miss you”

You laugh out loud and say with a lot of sarcasm “Well if you were my friend you would know that I’m very responsible and I do whatever it takes to deliver good work, and I don’t give a damn about the amount of work that it could take. You are such a hypocrite, you say that like you weren’t obsessed with that fucking factory”

Carol gasps “Are you saying that we never were friends? That’s so nice of you! I should have guessed that you were still only caring about your work and anything else”

Both of you were too focused shouting to each other to notice that you were practically yelling and that Pepper arrived at the waiting room, a little shocked with the scene in front of her.

“Ladies! Behave yourself, for god sake!”

You feel immediately ashamed, Carol gets up from the couch and give you the last look while she buttons back her blazer “I’m so sorry, Pepper. I’m gonna head back upstairs. If you may, could you let Tony that I’ll be waiting for him at Rhodey’s office?”

Pepper still looks a little bit shocked and nods. With that Carol leaves the room. You get up from the couch, you were about to apologize with Pepper when she starts to laugh. You frown your brows while she says “Dear God when I think that this place couldn’t get crazier, I found two ladies almost wrestling in the waiting room. Come on Y/N, Tony asked me to call you”

You were still calming yourself, you didn’t expect to see Carol today and principally didn’t expect that this would happen when you see her again. After saying hi and giving Tony a quick hug, you settle yourself on the seat across the couple and catch your Ipad on your bag to start to show a few previous works that you have done that could serve as a model to their photo shooting. The meeting takes almost two hours, they had a lot of ideas on their minds and after a nice brainstorming, you had arrived on a plan that pleased them and scheduled the date for the photos.

**

As soon as you leave the building, you let a heavy sigh out. You reach your phone in your pocket and check your messages. You have been texting Wanda since you dropped her at her place. She was also very busy with the Studio and you weren’t able to see each other again. It’s been only three days and you were looking forward to the next time you would see her again. During those three days, you caught yourself zoning out thinking about the feeling of her lips on yours. You haven’t got any messages so you decide to call Natasha, she’s free for lunch and the invite you to her place.

Looking out the cab’s window, you were thinking about your discussion with Carol. That arguing was very similar to those that happened near the end of your relationship, she was always complaining that you never had time for her, but your schedule was almost exactly the opposite of hers, so both of you kept mismatching each other and that was driving her mad. You tried to fit in but Carol was very stubborn, you lost the count of how many nights you waited for her arrival from work and she only arrived after midnight, and when you woke up she already had left. Both of you are very focused on your careers but you let that interfere with your relationship. That shouldn’t be a problem, but after months thinking about everything, your relationship just wasn’t working anymore and in the end, you both were just looking for some reason to shout to each other. It wasn’t always like that, you loved her for a long time but it turns out that she wasn’t the one for you, the same way you weren’t the one for her.

When you arrive at Natasha’s apartment, she immediately notices that something is off, she takes you to her kitchen and takes a place in the counter table, she has made a Ceasar Salad and serve to you with a glass of wine. As soon as you both settle you tell everything that happened that morning to her. When you finish, her mouth is hanging slightly opened “Holy shit, Y/N/N, that sound like a trainwreck. I expected some tension between both of you but not that heavy.  
Natasha being herself, she does everything to lighten up your mood and she’s telling you about a guy that she had seen yesterday.

"Y/N, I swear, that was the biggest that I ever had! That man has the stamina of a superhero, he’s a walking wet dream, I’m still a little sore but damn, that was so fucking worth it”

You almost choke with your wine “Well, maybe you have found your soulmate since like he sounds like a nympho just like you are. Where did you meet him?”

Natasha is laughing while she opens her freezer to catch some ice cream for dessert “Oh girl, that was destiny sending me a good laid. I was in the agency yesterday for a meeting about a campaign that I’m going to do and I found out that he’s going to be my partner on that. We bonded right the way, we had lunch together and he asked me to go on a date at dinner. He just moved from Australia and that is his first job in the agency, so he’s going to be around from now on, maybe you meet him some time”

You laugh while washing your plates on her sink “Since it’s in a public place that both of you have to be dressed up, I’m okay with that”

You chat a little bit more but you have to leave soon because you still have to finish her photos and send it to Hope later tonight.

**

Arriving back at your place, you head straight to your office to finish the treatment on Nat’s photos. The treatment is basically adjusting the lights, shadows, and tones to leave everything perfect. You are very perfectionist so that’s why you double-check every picture and if you are not satisfied, you do it over again.   
It’s nearly 9 pm when you are actually satisfied and finish everything. As soon as you send it to Hope and she confirms that she received, you groan relieved and decide to order a pizza and take a shower.

You were laying down at your couch, watching Pretty Woman, and eating your pizza, very relaxed after that crazy amount of work. You hear your phone notifies a new message, you reach to check who it is and smile when you see that Steve texted you and there’s another one from Wanda.

Steve asked you to go on a morning jog with him tomorrow, you immediately say yes and combine the place that you will meet him. Steve usually calls you for a jog when he needs to speak with you when he needs advice and that’s why you don’t even think twice about it.

Opening the text from Wanda, she actually sent you a picture of her TV with the title of Black Swan paused on it, her hand holding a glass of wine “Watching one of your suggestions tonight :)”

You grin widely, through your texts with her, she asked you for a movie recommendation, you type your answer   
“That’s a good one, the main subject is Ballet, you are going to love it ;)”

One more thing that you liked a lot about her, is that Wanda is great for texting, she answers really fast and that what just happened   
“Great, so I didn’t even start the movie and I’ll give 5 stars already! I’ll send my review in two hours ;)”

“Trust me, that is a 5-star movie, it’s incredible! Can’t wait for it ;)”

She doesn’t answer you right the way, she’s actually paying attention to the movie, you think. You clean your dishes and put the leftover in the fridge and go to bed. You were exhausted, and as soon as you lay down, you fall on a heavy sleep, missing Wanda’s text later saying that she adored the movie, despite thinking that it was a little disturbing.

The next morning you wake up with your alarm clock, you rub your eyes and stretches while sitting on the edge of the bed. You feel rested after a good amount of sleep. You catch your phone and grins with Wanda’s text, you send her a quick answer, saying that you fell asleep and that you were glad that she enjoyed the movie. It’s Friday, her studio opens on weekends but she lets her staff take care of everything, and you think about asking her to watch a movie tonight or maybe tomorrow. You decide do plan that out later, putting on black leggings, a white sweatshirt, and your Adidas trainers, you send a text to Steve saying that you are going to arrive in a few minutes.

Steve is already there when you arrive. He catches you on a bear embrace and hugs you tightly, you laugh and pecks his cheek. Steve is such a good friend, you meet him in your junior year of College even that he was already a senior, you loved him at first sight and became good friends very quickly. You love spent time alone with him, he always has the kindest words and the wisest advice.

“Hey Y/N/N, thanks for meeting me here that early, I know that you aren’t a morning person. Can we do 5 miles today? Is it good?”

You groan “It’s been a while since the last time I jogged Stevie, what about we just do a cool pace while we have a nice chat?”

Steve laughs, adjusting his watch “Let’s move, lazy ass”

You start to jog on a pace that is comfortable to do while speaking, after a few minutes warming up, you break the silence “So, what’s up with you hun?”

Steve let out a shaky breath and stops jogging, he sits on a bench near and slides the palm of his hands on his pants, he’s looking really nervous “I’m going to propose to Bucky, and I’m pretending to do it tonight”

Your mouth hangs open in shock, you hug him and chuckle “Oh my God, Stevie, that’s amazing! Congratulations! How do you pretend to ask?” and you settle beside him on the bench.

He chuckles lightly “I’m gonna need your help with that. I was thinking about asking him in the club tonight, I want everybody who we love around us, so I thought that you could be the alibi to everybody to be there without let him get suspicious. We can say that you and Nat are celebrating the wrap of her photo shooting and her article, what do you think about that?”

Bucky owns a high-ended club in the city, he loves the place like it were his child. “Steve, that idea is brilliant. Have you gotten a ring already?”

And Steve search inside his pocket for a little case, he opens and you see one of the prettiest pieces of jewel that you have ever seen. It’s a simple onyx ring studded with a small oval diamond. “That’s so Bucky! He’s going to love it. I’m so glad for you”

Steve puts the box back in his pocket “Do you think he’s going to say yes? I’m a little nervous about that. I know that he loves me but I don’t know, I’m so nervous”

You grab Steve’s hands and look in your friend’s eyes “Of course he’s going to say yes, Stevie. He adores you, and last week he said that he was going to propose soon. You know that he loves surprises and he would be stupid if he said no” and you hug him one more time.

You decide to have breakfast in a cafeteria near the park, so you could settle your plans for tonight. Steve decides to have dinner before going to the club, and you were in charge to invite everybody for tonight, letting it very clear that nobody could miss the celebration. Both of you decide to tell what is really happening only to Natasha, so she can stand with the celebration story, everybody will be surprised and don’t have the risk of Bucky being suspicious. With everything settled, you wave goodbye to Steve and head back to your place to start the plan.

You call each one of your closest friends, Nat, Sam, Maria, Stephen, Nick, Valkyrie, Clint, you even give Bucky a call to set up a VIP table and he’s happy that you choose the club for the wrap party, he loves to have all of his friends at his club, that’s not very usual because you and your friends don’t like to distract him while he works. And then you decide to call Wanda.

“Hey Y/N, how are you?”

“Hey Wanda, I’m great, what about you? uh, I called you to invite you to a party tonight, we are doing a wrap party to celebrate Nat’s photoshoot and her article. We are going to have a nice dinner on a Bistrot downtown and going to my friend’s club after. What do you think?”

You feel like you have a few hundreds of butterflies in your stomach, you could hear her humming through the line “I love the idea but I kind already have plans with Pietro, my brother”

Without thinking you answer “Please, it’s very important to us, you can bring your brother too, please?”

You hear her light laugh “If it’s that important, I’m going, I’ll give him a call and tell him”

You shove your fist in the air, being very silly since nobody can see you “All right then, I’ll text you the address, I see you later Wanda”

“See ya, bye!” And the line goes mute.

Around lunchtime, you already have invited everybody. You text Steve telling that everything is settled and he answers that he already has got reservations at the Bistrot. You head to your office to answer a few emails, make some calls with your next clients to adjust your schedule for the next week. You finish everything around 6 pm and you go take a shower. You couldn’t even think about how is Steve right now, you were feeling a bit nervous for him, not afraid of Bucky declining his propose, but for thinking about the big step that marriage means.

You take a long and relaxing shower. Walking into your closet, you spend a while figuring out what to wear and after asking Nat’s opinion you decide to wear black high waisted tight pants, a white cropped top, a black leather jacket, and high heels. You fix your hair and do your make up. You are really happy with the results. You grab all your essentials belongings and head out really excited about tonight’s events.


	6. Portrait - Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Here it’s the next chapter. Let me know what you thought about it. Also, let me know if you want to be tagged on it. Feel free to leave comments, reviews, or suggestions! 
> 
> Find me on tumblr too, my user is also veryfunnyal 😁
> 
> Thanks for supporting 😻

The night is incredibly nice considering that it’s October and New York can be so chilly by that time of the year. You shared an Uber with Nat to get to the restaurant that you are going to meet the rest of your friends. Only Steve, Sam and Stephen are there when you arrived, Steve had reserved a table at the terrace that had a breathtaking view of the New York skyline. Stephen decided that you should have drinks while the rest of your friends were on their way, nothing too strong because you are going to Bucky’s nightclub after. 

Wanda and her brother are the last ones to get there, and the way she looks takes your breath away. She’s wearing a black spaghetti strap dress with black heels, her hair is loose and has been straightened, she’s done a dark makeup look that highlights her beautiful green eyes. She greets everybody and introduces her brother, Pietro. He’s a very good looking guy but completely different from Wanda, funny thing considering that they are twins. With everybody there, Steve calls the waiter who takes all the orders from the table. There’s a light conversation around the table, and you wanted to laugh with Natasha almost jumping out of her seat with excitement, she’s never able to keep secrets, especially the one that she’s keeping right now. 

Sam asked where was Bucky. Steve, to keep the story that you planned, said that he was stuck at work but would meet them later. Nobody suspicious about it when you take your favorite compact mirrorless camera of your bag because you usually do that and your friends are familiarized with you carrying cameras everywhere. You packed your camera for a special reason tonight, you will do a little album with the pictures of tonight and give as a gift for your friends. 

Wanda is sitting between her brother and Clint, not as close to you as you want, so all you could do was keep exchanging glances with her during dinner. Natasha noticed and kept teasing you. Steve noticed too but he kept his comments for later. 

The dinner was incredibly nice and Stephen, being the sweetheart that he was congratulated you and Nat on the amazing work that you’ve done. After his Toast, you were all ready to hit the club. 

Everybody is splitting into small groups to share cabs for the trip to the club, your group was with Nat, Wanda, and Pietro. Nat and Wanda were small talking when Pietro turned to speak with you. 

“With all that crowd in the restaurant, I haven’t had the opportunity to introduce properly to you, I’m Pietro” and he outed a hand to you. 

You shake his hand, smiling at the formality “Pleased to meet you, I’m Y/N”. 

Pietro crosses his arms over his chest, you are 95% sure that he was trying to look intimidating “My sister told me a little about you”. 

You put your hands in your pants pockets, “She did huh? Good things, I hope” You look over his shoulder to see that Wanda was looking at you, in an attempt to hold her laugh. 

“She did but Wanda is too nice to say if something is off about somebody”. 

That makes you raise your brows in surprise, “Oh, I’m alright buddy, trust me” and you laugh lightly. 

He’s taller than you and he’s looking down at you narrowing his eyes “Sure, well just to let you know that I think that she likes you, so I’m here just to clarify a few things”. 

And you can’t hold back your laugh “I like her too man, chill out”. 

Wanda hugs his shoulder “Alright Piet, are we good here? Stop bothering her” she says laughing. 

He was almost pouting “Just looking after you, sis.’‘ 

Everybody burst in laughs with Pietro giving you the big brother attitude. 

After a cab ride filled with Natasha teasing Pietro talking trash about you, making Wanda nearly cry from laughing, you arrived at the club. 

Bucky has always dreamed about owning a nightclub, he basically invested all he had to open the club a few years ago and it turned out really well. He adores his job and always says that in one of his favorite places in the entire world. There’s a long line in front of the building but he had a VIP list for all of you, so it’s easy to get in. It’s Friday night and the club is crowded, you drag yourself between strangers’ bodies to head upstairs to your reserved table. 

Bucky is there greeting everybody, with a huge smile across his face. He went back to order drinks for your table, saying that tonight is a night to celebrate, well imagine if he knew what is still going to happen?! 

Everybody is settled in the leather couches around the table, it isn’t too loud upstairs so you could actually hear what your friends were saying. 

Wanda is sitting beside you, whispering into your ear "You look stunning tonight”. 

You look at her and her face is very close to yours if you lean slightly your lips would touch hers. You lean forward but to speak with your lips touching the shell of her ear “Nothing compared to you tonight, sweetheart. You literally took my breath away”. 

And you lean back, her lips are parted, she breathed in like she would say something but she’s interrupted with Steve getting up as soon as Bucky gets back to the table. “Guys, may I have your attention please?" 

With that everybody in the table turns to face Steve and gives him the attention that he asked for. Natasha is gripping tightly to your arm from the other side of the table. 

"The reason that we are all here tonight it’s to celebrate, but not exactly what you guys thought” Steve drives his full attention to Bucky “We are here because I wanted to be surrounded with the most important people in my life when I do this” and then Steve grabs the black velvet box in his pocket and neals in front of Bucky, all of your friends gasps in surprise “James, my love. I loved you since the day we met and I’m sure that our love will last forever. We’ve already shared so much good stuff in our lives, but I want to share everything with you, my entire life, I want a family with you, I want to marry you. Would marry me?”. 

Bucky’s eyes are glossy with tears when he says yes to Steve, Steve gets up immediately putting the ring on his finger, and kisses Bucky very passionately. All of your friends were cheering loudly now, most of them with tears in their eyes. You were able to take a lot of great photos of your friends, they always liked the way that you capture so nicely a lot of the good moments that you spent together.

You put your camera down when you noticed that Wanda was gripping your thigh tightly, she noticed and said sorry and you whipped a tear off her face, she held your hand and kissed the palm. 

Your moment is broken when everybody gets up to congratulate the brand new engaged pair. 

You get up and give Steve a hug “I told you that he would say yes, he’s so lucky to have you Stevie” you feel him hug you tighter. 

“Thank you so much, Y/N/N, I’m the lucky one here. Mmm and don’t think that I didn’t notice what’s going on with you and Wanda, you have a lot to tell me”. 

That made you laugh “Not tonight baby, now we have an engagement to celebrate and a lot of drinks to pour”. 

Bucky’s staff arrived quickly and served the bottles of Champagne to the table, after that, the night gets started. After a while, your table is filled with empty bottles of all kinds of boose and everybody is drunk or tipsy at least. The cackles of your group are loud, all of you laughing with the unbelievable stories that Sam and Bucky were telling, with Clint drunk as hell dancing over the table, Steve crying because he loved Bucky so much, Natasha making a drunk call to her newest affair, Stephen acting like a baby because Maria said that he isn’t a good catch, even Nick who used to be such a serious person was making a lot of stupid jokes just to make you laugh. All the great stuff that could happen with your friends acting crazy after draining the bar. 

Your cheeks were hurting from so much laughing. Wanda is leaning by your side and using your camera, or at least trying considering that she was also almost drunk. You laugh with her attempts of trying to adjust the focus but only making it worse. You try to explain how to do it but you only get a yell from her asking 'What’ as an answer because the ambient around you was so loud and messy, so you take the camera from her hands and adjust for her. When she gets it back, she takes pictures like a madwoman, laughing and showing to you, with her words, the “awesome work that she has done”. Both of you were really close and barely giving attention to all around you. 

Wanda says that you should take a photo with her, then both of you start to make a lot of poses and faces to the camera pointed at you. You couldn’t hide your surprise when she locked her lips with yours and took pictures of you kissing. With the surprise fading away, you enjoy the moment, the feeling of her lips. 

A very drunk Natasha step on your moment, seating beside Wanda and hugging both of you “Oh my God, you guys are soooooo cute, what a sweet couple" 

Wanda and you blushed profoundly, Nat adjust herself now sitting between both of you and says "Don’t be shy girls” and she literally hiccuped in the middle of her phrase “I’ll give you a piece of advice about being shy, just don’t be” another hiccup “Like I was horny, called my guy, he came here and took care of me” and now she’s giggling like a teenager “a goooood care, you know what I mean? Right there, in the bathroom" 

You couldn’t stop laughing when Natasha is drunk she becomes almost irrational, moved by her feelings and senses. Wanda has her cheeks red and she’s wiping tears off her eyes, laughing with Nat’s wise advice "Where’s your guy, Nat?" 

Natasha points to a very tall, muscular, blonde man, he looked like he just came out of a photoshoot of underwear brands. He was introducing himself to your friends when Natasha excused herself and got up saying that she had something to "discuss” with Thor, her caregiver. 

You drive your attention back to Wanda, putting your arm around her should “Wan, how drunk are you?" 

She giggles putting her face in the crook of your neck "A little bit, why babe?" 

Babe?! That makes your heart warmer and overturn in your chest, you clean your throat "mmm like, would you remember if I tell you something right now?" 

It’s getting really hard to focus with her rubbing her lips and giving very light pecks alongside your neck "Of course I will, is that a secret?" 

You slide your hand down her side, hugging her waist and pushing her closer to you "Yes, a little secret. Can you keep it for me?" 

She looks up with the funniest puppy face that you have ever seen "I promise! Could you please tell me?" 

You laugh lightly, putting your other hand on her jaw, making her look straight at your face "The secret is that I like you, Wanda, I really like you" 

She has a funny look at her face, she puts her hand over yours "That’s not a secret babe, I could tell that already” she says amused. 

You laugh and give her a peck on the lips “Well, then I’m sorry, I have no more secrets to tell you then" 

She puts her hands on the back of your head and pulls you closer to her "I like you too, Y/N. And I’ll remember that tomorrow" 

And she kisses you making you smile on her lips, feeling yourself fulfill with happiness that you haven’t felt in a while.


	7. Portrait - Chapter 7

Adjusting your scarf around your neck, you open the print shop’s door and go out toward the sidewalk of one of New York’s thousands of busy streets. Even though you have prepared for the cold weather, the wind catches you by surprise, making you shiver.

The last few days have been very busy, Steve’s marriage proposal was ten days ago and only today have you been able to finalize the little album you made with pictures of that night to give to your engaged friends. And to your misfortune, ten days ago was also the last time you saw Wanda.

The next day after the party, she traveled to the west coast for a conference and also to spend a few days with Pietro.

You have been talking a lot through messages but you miss her so much, already planning what your next date will be like. 

Halloween is already very close, and she’s coming back later today, so the idea of inviting her to your apartment, ordering food at a nice restaurant, watching a horror movie, and enjoying some time alone, comes up.

Walking down the streets you check your phone to see if Wanda texted you, it’s only 6 am in Los Angeles so she’s probably still sleeping. You slide through your gallery for the millionth time and see the pictures that she took of both of you, and the one that probably is your favorite picture, it’s a bit sloppy but Wanda was kissing you on it. It’s only nearly a month that you have met have her but you already like her a lot, and right now you are missing her. Her laugh, her nerdy talk about wellness, her scent, her kisses.

Sighing you enter a grocery shop near your place, just to buy some candy for the kids that will be out tomorrow ask for Trick or Treats, also some stuff to decorate your door to indicate that they can knock to keep up their chase for candies. 

Getting back to your apartment, you set the decorations ready on your door and put all the candies on a pumpkin jar on your center table. You receive a message from Nat, she invited you to have lunch with her and Steve today and she sent you the address of the restaurant. In the past few days, you barely saw your friends too, with everybody working in different work lines doesn’t help you to meet them. They were curious about what has been going on between you and Wanda and today you will face a trial with your best friends. They may seem just curious about your life but they cared so much about you. The three of you

have shared everything throughout your years of friendship and it surprised you that it had taken them this long to corner you about it and make you spill everything about Wanda, probably because of your full agenda. 

A lot has been going on lately, you decided to open your studio in the City, you always had to meet your clients in their offices, book places for the photoshoots, and working at your place, it made you work hours that you probably shouldn’t, so now it’s time for having your workspace, it’s going to make a lot of things easier. You respond a few emails from Maria, she’s a real state broker and she’s helping you find the perfect place for your studio. She sent you a few options that you are going to visit in the afternoon after lunch. Also one from Peter, you hired him as an intern. There’s still so much to do but you are very satisfied with all the progress in a very short amount of time.

After responding to all emails and make a few phone calls, you are ready to meet your friends. You head down to your garage, deciding to use your car because you are going out of the Island to meet your friends, and later you are going to circle around the city to chase the perfect spot for your studio. 

Steve loves Brooklyn, so you are absolutely sure that he was the one who chose the place for lunch. The place made you remind of Wanda, it’s a very cozy Italian restaurant called Mariella, you make a mental note to remind to bring her here someday. 

Your friends are already there, set on a table on a corner sorta private, which made you thought that this conversation will be quite long. You greet them with a hug and sit in front of them, now really looking like you are going to face a trial. You tell them that and all of you laugh out loud. 

You give Steve the photo album that you made of the night that he purposed to Bucky, he scrolls the photos and gets up to embrace you on a big bear hug, with teary eyes. Nat jokes asking if he was pregnant since he has been so emotional lately, what makes you cackle and Steve curse but with a huge grin

The waiter excuse himself and ask to take your orders and as soon as he leaves Nat put her elbows on the table “So Y/N, spill out, what has been going on with you and Wanda?" 

Steve chuckles "Calm down Nat. Y/N/N, I’m not going to deny that I’m curious about, I already knew Wanda briefly because I used to take Yoga classes at Maximoff Studio. How did you guys meet? 

"I met her when I went to the studio with Nat, I needed to see the place before the photoshoot to choose which equipment I would use" 

Steve hums but Nat cuts just and he was about to answer you "Come on Stevie, let me explain it, I’ve known Wanda for a while, I introduced them, Y/N thought that Wanda was hot, they went on a date after the photoshoot, kept texting, and the night at the club you saw everything. Well, from that night on I don’t know more about it, so tell us, have you slept together?”

Steve laughs and you put your hands on your face groaning “Oh my god Natasha, if you weren’t so busy riding Thor, you would know that she went to Los Angeles the day after the party. So no, we haven’t slept together" 

Steve put his hand over your on the table "Oh Y/N/N, but you like her?" 

You use your thumb to caress his hand "Yes Stevie, I do. She’s so good, ya know?! Besides being gorgeous, she’s funny, smart and caring, it’s impossible not to like her" 

They both say in choir ”awwwwww“ what makes you blush and hide your face behind your hands again "Stop it guys, you are drawing attention to our table" 

Natasha smirk at you "Oh dear, that is just me you know, the face on Vogue’s cover who’s drawing attention to the table" 

You roll your eyes playfully, Steve too and he says "Y/N/N, do you plan to move forward with her? Well, is that what you want? Since…ah-mm… Well, since Carol you haven’t any other relationship, not even a booty call or something, right?" 

You sigh, scratching the back of your head "Of course I want to move forward, we haven’t known each other for a long time but I like her already and she said that she also likes me. I’m not making a lot of plans, you know?! I’m just letting things happen, also taking a bit slow”

“Well, that’s TOO slow, right Hunny?” Nat cuts you.

Steve shushes her “Don’t listen to Nat, Y/N/N. You are so right, just let it go, and enjoy it, have a lot of good time, and if taking slow is what you want it, go forward sweetie”

Natasha slaps his arm “Don’t shush me, bastard. You say those things like I haven’t caught you and Bucky doing it on the bathroom of MY apartment, just a week after you have met, am I right holy man?" 

Steve blushes profoundly "We are here to talk about Y/N, Nat. I am an almost married man!" 

"Come on Nat, what the fuck has been happening with you? Your fuck buddy is making you even worse than normal!” You say and immediately she gives you the middle finger, making you and Steve cackle.

“My man is doing just fine…” and Steve cuts her “YOUR man? Mind explaining that?" 

Natasha leans back on her chair and answer amused "Well, right now he is my man, what’s the matter?" 

Shaking your head "Come on Nat, don’t play with us. Are you settling down with him?" 

She laughs out loud ” Settling down?! Please, I’m just having a good time, Hunny"

“Ooooh yeah, that makes more sense right now,” Steve says and earns another slap from Nat. 

“Anyways, when does Wanda comes back?” Steve says rubbing his arm.

“She comes back later today, if am I right she will land by 7 pm. I’m planning to ask her out to do something tomorrow" 

"Oh my god, I’m going to the most incredible Halloween party tomorrow, you should definitely take her!” Natasha says excitedly. 

“I’m gonna have to pass, Nat. We are already going to a Halloween party on Saturday. I was actually thinking about inviting her to watch some movies at my place, something calmer, just between us since we barely spent time alone" 

Steve smirks "Netflix and Chill huh?" 

Natasha is cackling like a madwoman, you groan "Come on Stevie, even you right now, I thought that you were a gentleman" 

And lunch goes like that for almost two hours, with your friends acting like dorks. Steve has to go back to his office, you have to meet Maria and Natasha has a meeting at Vogue. You wave them goodbye and get into the traffic heading back to the City.

You received a message from Wanda, she said that she already boarded on the plane. You write down an answer, asking if she wanted you to pick her up at the airport. She answers quickly "I’d love to if you don’t mind!”, after saying that it would be a pleasure, she sent you the info of her flight and said that she was turning off her phone to try to catch some sleep. That made you drive with a smile across your face, you are going to see her today. 

You meet Maria at the address that she sent you, it’s in Chelsea which you think it’s very attractive because it’s so near to your place but the Studio wasn’t really good. The next one is in Soho, also near your place but the place was too small for all the things that you planned. The last option that she sorted for you visit today, is in Manhattan Valley, as soon as you enter that space, you fell in love. Maria laughs and says that she saved the best for last, and she is so right on it. The studio is a two floors small building, the top floor it’s a huge opened space, perfect for building a set for photoshoots. And downstairs has a nicely designed reception, and a few other rooms that used to be offices, Maria tells you that used to be a studio of a local plastic artist. You don’t want to even see other options, that’s the one! There are a few changes that you are going to hire Steve to make it, he’s a fabulous architect. You ask Maria to set everything needed to close a deal and apply for renting the place. 

The chase of your studio took the rest of the afternoon and you and Maria go grab a coffee on a cafeteria across the street that makes you even happier for deciding to set your studio there. Their muffins and iced coffee are exactly the way you like, and you couldn’t be more satisfied. 

After dropping Maria back at her office, you check your clock and see that it’s almost time for picking up Wanda, so you head to JFK. You get stuck in traffic for a while but still arrive on time. Deciding to make a little surprise, you leave your car in the parking lot, and head inside to meet her at the arrival gate. There’s a small and cute flower shop near there, so you buy a rose to give to her. 

You were feeling a bit nervous seeing all those people getting out of the gate, and a few minutes later you see Wanda. She’s prettier than you have ever seen her before, she’s wearing black leggings, a white t-shirt, jeans jacket, and white tennis shoes. Simple but she’s stunning, the only thing that you don’t like is the sunglasses because they were covering her beautiful eyes, but the glasses compliment her look. You wave at her and she opens a huge smile when she sees you. She fastens her pace a little bit and when she reaches you, you receive her giving a tight hug which she gladly hugs back even tighter. 

She leans back, and whisper to you with her lips really close to yours “I missed you" 

You couldn’t resist, hugging her waist you give a long peck her lips "I missed you too” and your heart swell with the smile that she gives to you. 

You untangle from her arms, there are a few people looking at you smiling, well that was quite a show of PDA. You give her the rose and she loves it. You offer to carry her suitcase, so you head back to your car with you dragging the suitcase in one hand and holding her hand with the other one. 

Putting her bags on your trunk, you get inside of your car and as soon as you get in, Wanda tugs your shirt and kisses you. She gives you a deep kiss, her tongue trails your lips, which you open, eager to receive and tangle your tongues together. You hum in her mouth and break the kiss to nip her lower lip, earning a small whimper from her. It’s hot, so fucking hot. 

And also you needed air. You are about to lose your mind overwhelmed with the feeling of her lips, so you break the kiss and peck her lips. You both laugh and after one last peck, you start the car and get out of the parking lot.

“How was your flight, Wan?” starting small talk, the traffic ahead of you is stuck so you can catch up with her during that time. 

“It was really good actually, I slept all the way. Also too bad because I actually paid to use the wifi onboard and barely used it” she smiles, she already told through texts what she had done there but she gives more details about everything that happened in Los Angeles. 

She attended a few meetings, she’s planning to expand her studio. She tried to surf with Pietro which didn’t work, she visited a few old friends, met Pietro’s girlfriend, Shuri. 

She already knew that you planned to open your own studio and she’s happy when you tell her that you found the perfect spot for it, and you didn’t notice but it was near to her Studio. Another plus for choosing that place. 

She gives you a lot of tips about how you could design and decorates your space since she has recently remodeled her own place. Talking with her is always so easy that you barely noticed that you have arrived at her place. You stop your car in front of the building and turns it off. 

“Thank you so much for picking me up, Y/N/N. I know that you are very busy, that was really nice of you,” she says while she reaches your hand and holds it. 

You smile and squeeze her hand lightly “Anytime for you, Wan" 

And again, she tugs your shirt and kisses you, but briefly this time "Why don’t you come upstairs with me? Maybe we can watch something, open a bottle of wine, what do you think?" 

You smile on her lips "That sounds like a perfect plan”


	8. Portrait - Chapter 8

Wanda has the coziest apartment that you have ever seen. She gave you a quick tour before hopping in the shower, and now you are chilling in her living room. There is a lot of space. there are dark wooden floors with a big carpet that matches the curtains all in very light pastel tones, a huge bookshelf filled with a variety of novels, classics, and thrillers. She also has a lot of pictures around the place, you see Pietro on most of them, an older woman who looks just like her that you assume that’s her mother, and some with a handsome man who also has some of Wanda’s traces, probably her Father. It’s very well decorated, with some canvases, flower vases and also a few candles here and there. 

After randomly checking the room details, you are settled on the very comfortable couch, scrolling through Netflix searching for something good to watch while waiting for Wanda to take her shower, you also ordered some food at a restaurant that she told that is her favorite nearby.

You hear the doorbell and perfect timing, Wanda enters the living room on an oversized t-shirt and cotton shorts.

“Can you take it? I’m gonna take the wine and glasses” Wanda asks going into the kitchen.

You can’t stop yourself from watching her till she disappears from your view, she looks great with that comfy look “Sure”

You settle the boxes of Italian food on the coffee table, Wanda also put the Wine bottle and hand a glass to you.

“So what are we watching?” She asks while makes herself comfortable on the couch.

You sip your wine “American beauty, is that okay?”

Wanda laughs “I forgot about this one, let’s finally see it”

The movie begins, the food is really good also the wine. While eating, you make a few comments about the movie, some of them just to make Wanda laugh and others to actually complement the movie context.

After finish eating, Wanda makes a short pause to grab a blanket, complaining that it’s too cold. When she comes back, she settles herself curled up by your side with her head on her shoulder and she covers both of you with the blanket, that makes you smile and put your arm around her.

You love that movie, and you get distracted into it easily. After a while, you notice that Wanda got really quiet, you lean your head lightly and see that she’s sleeping. That makes you laugh briefly, trying to not wake her. You settled yourself to make her more comfortable by your side, give a kiss on top of her head and keep watching the movie. Maybe it is because of a big amount of carbs and a couple glasses of wine, not so much later you feel your eyes getting heavier and end up sleeping too.

Wanda wakes up and she sees the message on the tv screen “Are you still watching?”, then she looks to the clock on the cable tv set that is almost 3 am, and you are sound sleep beneath her. It’s late and you look so peaceful that she decides not to wake you to go to bed, so she just tries to adjust you, moving your arm from under your head. You open your eyes and Wanda panic a little but you are not fully awake, which is a bit funny, because you only wake up, settle yourself fully laid down and put your arm around Wanda’s waist and go back to sleep.

Wanda laughs lightly and pecks your lips “that was exactly what I was trying to do” and she turns off the TV and makes herself comfortable to sleep the rest of the night.

Your arm is buzzing. Actually, your watch is buzzing. You wake up feeling a bit lost. At first sight, you don’t recognize this place but the hot breath on your neck reminds you quickly that you are in Wanda’s living room, and she’s sleeping in your arms with her face in the crook of your neck and her legs tangled with yours. Feels like heaven and you are ready to go back to sleep but your smartwatch starts to vibrate again, and when you check you nearly jump. 

“Fuck!" 

Wanda wakes up, blinking slowly "What is wrong, babe?" 

Your heart swells, she looks so beautiful with a sleepy face, you cup her jaw and caress her cheek with your thumb "Nothing is wrong, sweetheart. I just will probably be late for a meeting and I still have to go to my place beforehand, I should get going" 

Wanda doesn’t answer, she just leans and kisses you, like a real kiss, hot and languid kiss. You can’t resist, she puts her hands on your shoulders and you put yours around her waist. She’s fully on top of you, and when she licks your lips she also jerks her hips making you grunt on her mouth. She breaks the kiss, too soon, to your disappointment. 

She says brushing her finger on your collarbone "Well, that’s too bad that you are such a required woman. I actually have all the morning free and since I fell asleep last night, I was planning to make it up to you” she pouts and finishes with a shrug. 

You groan and throw your head back on the couch “Oh sweetheart, don’t do this to me. What about you come over to my place tonight? No interrupts and I guarantee, no sleeping" 

Wanda laughs and pecks your lips "It’s a date” and she leans to kiss you again. 

That should be a goodbye kiss but her curves under your hands and her mouth molding to yours is so irresistible. The kiss gets heated very quickly, you hug her waist and twist your bodies so now you are on top of her. 

You cup her face with one hand, and caress her exposed thigh, thanks to that tiny shorts, with the other one. Wanda grabs your back and pushes you down on her body, you grind down her clothed crotch making her moan on your mouth, and that’s the sexiest sound that you have ever heard. You keep grinding your bodies while entangling your tongues together. You break the kiss and go straight to kiss down her neck, after a bit harsh bite, you lick the spot and blow, making Wanda shiver, “Oh Y/N, please”.

Your watch starts to buzz again, now showing your “You are late now, clown” alarm clock. 

Wanda notices “Oh you are not fucking leaving right now" 

You laugh and unfasten your watch and put on the floor "Definitely not, sweetheart" 

You start to kiss her again, hovering your hand under her shirt, caressing the side of her breasts. Moving your kisses to her neck, she’s writhing beneath you and she grabs your wrists "Don’t tease”.

With that you fully grab her breasts with both hands, leaning down to bite her earlobe “A little impatient, aren’t you?" 

She moans and laughs breathlessly "Just don’t tease me, babe, please" 

"As you wish ma'am” you move back to kiss her, entering your tongue into her mouth, and moving your hand down her body. Reaching the waistband of her shorts, you notice that she’s not wearing panties “Oh, somebody had plans last night huh?!" 

But before she can answer, you pass your fingers through her wet folds making both of you moan. She grabs the back of your neck, pushing you back to her neck. You keep stroking her folds, teasing her entrance. You give a light brush on her clit that makes Wanda moans and buck her hips, trying to grind down on your fingers. Quitting all the teasing, you put one finger inside her and rubs her clit with your thumb. She’s wet, like dripping wet and panting in your ear, it’s overwhelming and you can’t stop thinking about what she would be like when she comes. She’s squeezing your fingers, with that you move faster. 

She’s letting out breathless moans and opens her legs to give you more room. You lift her shirt exposing her breasts, you suck her nipples and add one more finger into her.

Wanda felt a coil on her stomach "I’m already close, Y/N, please don’t stop" 

She’s laying with her eyes closed tightly and her head was thrown back, you curl your fingers inside her, rubbing her clit faster. You felt her body tense beneath yours and with one last and loud moan, Wanda comes undone. You only stop to move your fingers when she tries to close her legs, feeling sensitive after that intense orgasm. 

You peck her lips, and bring your fingers to your mouth, tasting her on your tongue. Wanda is watching with a hungry look, but your moment is broken with your phone ringing loud. 

You glance and see that Hope is calling you. 

"Fuck babe, I really have to go,” you say getting on your knees between her legs slightly opened. Wanda is such a glorious view, with her hair messed up, swollen lips, dark blushing, and her still exposed breasts. She sits up and hugs your neck “No problem, we have a date tonight…” pecking your lips and with a mischievous grin she bites your lower lip “… that I’m really looking forward to”. You can’t hold back the moan of your throat, that attitude makes you want to let your responsibilities aside and spent all day naked with her on this apartment. 

You laugh and untangle from her and get up “I’m looking forward that too” and you start to gather your stuff. Heading to the bathroom, you are looking exactly like someone who has spent a night out. And for the first time in a long time, you are actually late for a meeting, so you just brush your teeth and try to fix your hair somehow. Wanda is by the door and laughing at your situation, you look at her through the mirror “Instead of laugh at me, you could get me a shirt to borrow or something?" 

This morning wasn’t what you expected when you offered to pick her up at the airport yesterday, but it turned out so much better. Leaving her is probably one of the hardest things that you have done lately. After you borrowed a beautiful black fitting shirt, you dressed up as fast as you could and kissed her goodbye, for real this time, and ran out of her apartment. 

For your lucky, VOGUE’s headquarters isn’t too far from Wanda’s place, so you don’t take too long to get there. You are almost 30 minutes late, so you enter the conference room already saying that you are sorry for that. Hope doesn’t mind since you are always early so there’s always a first. She seizes the small interrupt to call her assistant to bring the coffee break into the room.

One thing that you forgot about that meeting is that Nat is also here, and she’s already staring at you, trying to figure it out what the fuck happened, since the thought that you were home before. But when you seat beside her, she’s smirking already. She leans in and whispers very lowly "Oh dear, I know exactly what had you caught up this morning”.

You whisper back, trying not to drag more attention to you “not now Nat, and what the actual fuck? Do you read minds now?" 

She has a huge grin across her face now "I’m the one who gave Wanda that shirt, sweetheart”.


	9. Portrait - 9

"Tell me everything" 

You look up from your plate to stare at Natasha, after a long meeting with Hope and her team, both of you decided to have a late lunch at her favorite Bistro.   
You sigh and tell her everything that happened yesterday after picking up Wanda. Nat pays attention like you are telling her the solution for global warming. 

"Wow, what a naughty turnover right? I'm so happy for you Y/N/N!" 

You laugh "Yeah, I never imagined any of that would happen yesterday, I'm more surprised than you can imagine but I'm really glad. I like her, Nat, I think that I'm going to ask her to be my girlfriend tonight" 

Natasha is the best friend that you could have asked, she knows when she can play and joke around, but when she must be serious. She gives you the greatest advice, and the tightest hug whenever you need it. 

She grabs you hands over the table "I'm so happy for you, you deserve it all. Wanda is a good person and you are one of the best most deserving people I know, so I think it's a good match, right?" 

You laugh "Thanks Nat, I hope you are right" 

Nat shushes you and slaps your hands "Of course I am, no place for negativity in here" 

Both of you laugh and go back to eat.

Your phone notifies a new message, you check and see that Wanda sent you "Hi babe, send me your address, I'll show up at 6 pm, Is that okay? xx" and a picture of two bottles of wine at her mini-bar.   
Getting distracted just to look at her message, you are smiling at your phone while you answer her quickly "Hey pretty face, 6 pm is great, I'm looking forward to it, X." and you send her your address.

"Mmmmm exchanging nudes already?" Natasha says a bit loud. 

Rolling your eyes, you laugh and throw a napkin at Natasha "Geez, shut up, Nat. You are too loud, people are staring at us now. And that was Wanda confirming our date tonight at my place" and you show Nat the picture.

Nat raise her glass "Hot date on a Friday night, wine, lots of sex and probably a girlfriend? Damn girl, I drink to that" 

You shake your head but clicks with her glass anyway, looking forward to your date.

After lunch, you head back to your studio. You called Steve and he was amazed when you told him that you found the perfect place and wanted him to do the renovation at it. He cleared his afternoon and rushed to the studio just to check it and give you some ideas about what you could do. You take him on a small tour inside the building, and you can't say who's more excited about it because Steve is already rambling about what he can do, how long it should take.

"That's such a great spot, great neighborhood, awesome building, It's so bright and there's a lot of open space here. Y/N/N I loved it, can't wait to start to work in here"

"Thank you so much, Stevie, I appreciate your efforts, you're a genius you know? I think that I'm just going to give you the keys, my card, let you do anything that you want and come back when everything is done, all of your ideas are awesome" 

Steve hugs you "Ugh, I wish all my clients were like you Y/N. Lately, most of them are being a huge pain in my ass. Send me the building plans that I'll work on your project as soon as I can, so we can start to do some wonders in here" 

"Hold on Stevie, it's Friday and Halloween, you're definitely not working on the weekend, Bucky is gonna kill us"

Steve looks amused at you "Okay Mom, don't worry cause Bucky is deadly like a puppy. I'll do it asap because I'm excited and you just need to accept it. Give me your card and shut up and let me do my job" 

You raise your hands in surrender "Yes, Sir. If you said it, it's an order"

It's almost 5 when you head back home, and just when would take a long shower you receive a call from Tony Stark, you sigh but answer quickly. 

"Hi Y/N, happy Halloween!" 

Taking your clothes off, you sit on the edge of your bathtub and start to fill it "Hi Tony, same for you man, what can I do for you today?" 

"Well, Pepper and I were wondering if you could our photoshoot this week? I know that it's kinda fast but we are in a hurry. We discussed and we want it to be at our beach house, at Hamptons. What do you think?" 

Rushing out of the bathroom, you take your iPad and open your agenda  
"mmmm, Let me see... Well, you are lucky because I have a meeting on Thursday that I can reschedule, so I have the entire day for a quick trip to Hamptons. Is that good?" 

You listened to his cheering through the phone, making you smile "That's perfect, Y/N. Thank you so much! You are the best, let me know if you need a car to pick you up" 

"That's okay Tony, just send me the address and I'll drive".

You turn off the call and sighs happily, everything is in such great spot right now. Working is going great, Steve is brilliant and has the greatest ideas to optimize all the space of your brand new studio and also make it look good. After your earlier meeting, you had the feedback about Natasha's photos and the other models that you worked the month earlier and it's all positive, there's a nice amount of other models wondering to work with you too. You also find out that there's probably an overseas trip that you are going to do with VOGUE that will bring a huge amount of contacts to you and the perfect amount of attention to your job right when you need it by opening your studio.   
Everything is feeling so light and peaceful with the balance that you found for your life. You getting closer to Wanda is an amazing thing too, and you’re looking forward to seeing her soon. You check the clock of your phone and it's already 5:10 and you hurry back to your shower.

After taking good care of yourself and the fastest cleaning of your apartment, you sit down and order some food at your favorite Japanese take out, you are going to make Wanda try it again, hoping that she enjoys it.   
The doorbell rings and you jump rushing to answer, feeling wild butterflies in your stomach.   
Opening the door you see Wanda and you laugh, she's looking great using jackboots, a black overcoat and a cute headband with a unicorn horn.

"Trick or treat?" and she raises both wine bottles. 

She's incredibly funny and adorable, you fully open your door and sign her to come in "Well, it could be trick AND treats right?" 

Wanda hugs your neck, you shiver with both cold bottles touching your back, she leans closer to you and whispers "We can manage both, right?" 

And again, the feeling of her body against yours and her lips embracing yours in a slow kiss, makes you forget about everything around you.   
Breaking the kiss, you take the bottles and put them in the fridge. You give her a tour around your place and it's fun because Wanda is shocked by the size of your apartment.

"Darling, forgive me but what the fuck? Are you like Forbes rich? Who lives alone in a 3 bedroom apartment on Village? Damn, this place is awesome" 

"I know, feels like it's a lot but my grandparents lived here for a long time. I lived with them for a while when I was in college and when I finished they offered the place to me. They moved to Boston and I had to insist on paying them back, and after a very long argument, we agreed that I would pay rent to live in here. In my opinion, It's very cheap compared to how much my neighbors pay"  
Wanda walks into your office and storage place for your equipment, she's amused and impressed.

"The place is great and Steve renovated it for me when my grandparents moved out, that's why it's so incredible. He's also doing my new studio renovations" 

"I know, I'm a huge fan of his, your place screams Steve style, everything is just awesome! I saw an interview that he gave to Architectural Digest, that was amazing. I saw some of his work too, he's so good"

Looking through the shelf where you keep all of your cameras, Wanda finds the compact one that you took to Bucky's club when Steve proposed to him.   
Wanda chuckles "Oh my god, I was so drunk that night at the club, but I'm familiar with that one. Do you have the pictures that we took that night?" 

That night was amazing, just the memory brings a smile to your face. You sit by your desk and turn your computer on. After a few minutes searching through the thousands of image folders you have, you find the photos Wanda took and show them to her. 

She looks through it and doesn't say anything. When you were starting to get a bit anxious with the lack of response, she sits on your lap and kisses you. You manage to a more comfortable position on your chair and hug her waist, while she grabs the hair on the back of your head, demanding more of you. You spent a while like that until your doorbell rings again, making you break the kiss.   
Wanda pecks your lips one last time and gets up "I loved them, I want a copy of all of them" 

You stand up, unable to hide the huge smile across your face "Yes ma'am" 

Getting back to your living room, Wanda sits on your couch while you go answer the door. When you open there are three kids dressed as Spider-Man, a bloody doctor and a Wonder Woman, asking for trick or treats. You completely forgot that tonight is Halloween, even with all you have seen around the streets your entire day. You give some of the candies that you bought the other day to them, and settle the jars with the candies outside your door. You head back in and grab your small planner on your table and write a note, Wanda is looking curious at what you are doing. 

"There you go, no more interruptions tonight, I don't know about you but I'm not actually in the mood to spend the night handling candies to kids"   
Wanda laughs loudly looking at the note that you wrote "Happy Halloween kids, I'm not home but feel free to grab your candies. Have a wonderful evening"  
You settle the note with the candies jars outside and close your door "The food must be arriving, I ordered a while ago now" 

"You are so funny, Y/N/N. I love kids but I would prefer to spend the night paying attention to you and not them"   
Sitting by her side, you cup her jaw "I like having your attention, Wan" 

Just when you were going to kiss her again, the delivery guy arrives at your door. You sigh dramatically making Wanda laugh again, she gets up saying that she will take it. 

After settling your dinner at, according to Wanda, the fanciest kitchen/dining room, both of you are sitting down, having your meal.   
"I have to say, those sushi rolls taste like heaven, I think the chopsticks made my first experience a bit intimidating but they are delicious," Wanda says grabbing another sushi with her own hands. 

"I like you, Wanda, I think you're adorable" 

You say it before thinking straight, it just slipped out. That makes Wanda look up from her plate, she's blushing with a shy smile.   
"Really?" 

You stand up and circle your table to be in front of her, you hug her waist and she puts her hands on your shoulders "Yeah, I do think that and I do like you... mmm I haven't planned something special but it doesn't mean that this isn't special, because you are to me, a lot..."

Wanda laughs and interrupts you putting a finger over your lips "I like you too babe, especially when you are rambling" 

Cupping her jaw, you use your thumb to caress her face "I want to date you, Wan. I want you to be my girlfriend. I know that we met not so long ago but I feel so good when I'm with you, you enlighten my days, thinking about you makes me smile already. What do you think?" 

Wanda stands up, you are a bit taller than her so she's looking up at your eyes "I'd love to be your girlfriend, Y/N. I really like you too, you are so good to me" with that she kisses you.   
You spend some time kissing her and things start to get very heated quickly, your dinner is long forgotten, Wanda is pressing you between her body and the dining table. It demands a lot of you to break that amazing kiss with your girlfriend, but you do it anyway.

"Let's move it to the bed, shaw we?" 

She only grabs your hand and leads the way towards your bedroom. As soon as you close your door, she pushes you to the bed. Getting up on your elbows, your jaw drops, Wanda is fully giving you a show, she took off her overcoat and boots when she arrived, but the tight scarlet dress is hot as hell. She swings off the dress of her body, revealing a black lacy bra and panties. She's looking at you like a predator after it's prey. She slowly straddles your lap and leans over you, making you lay down on the bed. She grabs your hands and traps them beneath hers over your head, and she whispers with her lips touching yours "You have no idea how hard my day was today after I had to let my sexy girlfriend leave my apartment after she made me feel so good. I spent my entire day thinking about returning the favor, imagining my hands all over you, your hands on me again" 

She gets up and quickly gets rid of your clothes, getting you fully naked. You were going to touch her but she says that you should get back on the bed. She straddles your naked body again. Looking up at her, she's such a powerful view, with that bossy attitude, you feel an ache between your legs already. Wanda grabs your breasts and leans down to bite your lips, you can't hold back the moan that slips out. Wanda smirks "there you are, I've been looking forward to hearing you, babe".

She licks your swollen lips and enters your mouth with her tongue, she's massaging your breasts and grinding down your body. She barely touched you and you are whimpering on her mouth. Moving your hands to her back, you manage to take off her bra and slides down her back to grab her ass and apply more friction.   
Wanda moves her kisses to your neck, her right hand going down on your body, she passes a single finger on your folds, making you moan loud.   
Wanda whisper in your ear "Babe, you are so wet already, is that all for me? Have you thought about me today too?" and she finishes biting your lobe. 

You are breathless "Yes babe, please touch me" 

She keeps stroking her finger on your folds, teasing you, not giving you the right amount of pressure "What do you want? Tell me"

The answer almost didn't come out "I want you inside me, Wanda" 

Pecking your lips, she gets down and spreads your legs "I have a better idea, babe" with that she gives a long lick on your folds finishing with a harsh suck on your clit. Moaning loudly you grab her hair, and she starts to fully pleasure you at a relentless pace, making your brain melt. 

You are already feeling the tight coil on your stomach, your legs start to shake "Oh my god Wanda, I'm gonna come" 

She adds two fingers inside you, thrusting in and out at a fast pace, you quickly come undone. You get lost at the feeling, waves of pleasure rocking you and Wanda licking you until you grab her hair, pulling her up for a kiss. You can taste yourself on her mouth, making you moan again on her lips. She breaks the kiss, both of you are breathless. You take her distraction and rolls over her body, trapping her beneath yours. 

"I loved all that bossy attitude, babe, but now is my turn" 

Wanda laughs, a dark blush coming up from her neck, she pecks your lips and whispers "Than fuck me, babe" 

You get a bit surprised because she said it so shyly but you don't waste your time and transform her laughter into moans very quickly. 

You lost the count of how many times you both came undone, the exhaustion creeping up on you as you laid down on your back with Wanda's head on your chest. She's drawing aleatory patterns along your ribs with her fingers, one of your hands is behind your head, and the other one stroking her hair. It's so comfortable and so good, Wanda breaks the silence with a cackle.

"What's going on?" you curiously ask.

"Look at the window, babe, the sun is rising already". 

Turning your head you understand why you are so tired, the sky is getting bright already. You look at your clock on the nightstand and it's 6:17 am. 

"Damn babe, I think that we have got a bit too excited" 

Wanda laughs again, she stands up stretching her body. You can't look away from her naked form, she's so beautiful. She only closes the curtains, making the bedroom dark and she comes back to bed, covering both of you with a blanket, and setting her head on the crook of your neck. She gives you a light kiss on your throat "I'm glad we did, babe. But I need at least 8 hours of sleep after that sex marathon" 

You laugh loudly, hugging her waist, you close your eyes "Good night, girlfriend" 

Wanda chuckles on your neck "Oh my god, you are so cheesy, but I loved it. Good night, girlfriend.”


	10. Portrait - Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! First of all, I’d like to apologize to every one of you who supported me by reading, commenting, and liking this story. It’s been six months since the last update and I feel terrible for letting this become this far. This year is being so weird and fucked up, and I’m not really well considering all that this crises have been impacting in my life. For now on I’m committing to finishing this story in the best way that I can and I’ll update at least once a week. I wrote this chapter a while ago and I think that’s fine so I really hope you enjoy it, and one more time, I’m so sorry for letting you waiting for updates.
> 
> Now, enjoy the chapter!

"Stick out your tongue"

You obey what Wanda said, you just can't do the opposite, especially when you are laying down on your bed and she's fully naked riding your face on a Sunday morning after she spent the entire night with you. 

Grabbing her ass, you help her to ride your face, helping her come undone which happens quickly. Wanda moans loudly and that's the sexiest thing that you have ever seen, that image makes you rub your thighs together on an attempt to get some pressure on your aching point.

After she rode through her high, Wanda straddles your hips and bend down to kiss you. Deepening the Kiss, she moans tasting herself on your mouth. 

A loud banging on your bedroom's door makes you break the kiss, and you hear Natasha's voice coming from the other side.

"Shame on you, horny dogs. I told you yesterday that I would be here for breakfast today and I CALLED YOU EARLIER..."

Wanda hides her face on your neck, she's giggling while Natasha is still talking, you just cover your mouth to try hiding your laugh.

"Be out here in 5 minutes or I’ll come in this bedroom and I don't care about seeing your ugly asses… uh-and I brought some stuff from that bakery near my place, so HURRY UP"

"I'll see you in five minutes Nat" you answer not being capable to hide your laugh anymore.

Getting her face out of your neck, Wanda gives your lips a light peck "I told that she would be here before we finished" 

You cup her jaw and shove her face with light kisses "I think that we just did it right in time"

Wanda let out a whimper "I would love to return that wonder that you just did to me but I think that would be really rude to keep her waiting while we do It again" she kisses your cheek and gets up.

You laugh "I know and she wasn't lying about coming in, she definitely would".

Doing a quick job to make yourself presentable, you let Wanda at your bathroom and go find Natasha and find her at a full set breakfast at your table and pretending to be mad with you.

"That was rude, I know that you had spiderwebs down there but wtf?! It's been three days, I seriously was worried about Wanda being killed by your horny ass" 

You laugh and hug your best friend, and she flinches away when you would kiss her cheek.

"Don't kiss me with that mouth, I heard the end of your morning activities"

"Don't be so dramatic, Nat. I have seen you in so much more compromising positions" you say while grabs a pancake for you.

Natasha threw a grape at your face "Shut up, asshole".

Wanda would be mortified if she knew that Natasha heard her moaning while riding your face? Yes. Was that worth it? Definitely. You spent the entire weekend alternating between eating and having sex in the kitchen, trying to watch a movie but ended up having sex on the couch, taking some nap just to wake up to lose yourselves on each other over again. The morning after you and Wanda slept together for the first time, your phone was filled with texts from Nat asking about your date, and you typed a quick answer telling her that you have a girlfriend so your plans succeed.

But things have gotten weird when Natasha called you later that night, nearly 3 am to say that she would be at your place in the morning after to have breakfast with you and that gets you intrigued. Not about interrupting your weekend with your girlfriend but usually when Natasha wants to meet you at your place, she just comes and gets in since she has a copy of your apartment keys. So you know that something is bothering her. 

Wanda gets in the kitchen and you can’t stop yourself to look at her. She’s one of those people who looks absolutely great when they just wake up. You drive your attention down when she bends to hug Natasha, that angle made your oversized t-shirt that she’s wearing show a little bit more of her thighs. You look away when you feel something hitting your head, looking up to find out that was Natasha throwing a slice of bread on you.

“That’s becoming a habit, you know?! Stop throwing food at me, asshole” 

“Stop looking at my friend like she’s a piece of meat”

“I wasn’t… not like that!”

“Yes, you were”

“No, I wasn’t”

“Oh for god sake, stop both of you. And Can someone passes the coffee for me, please?!” Wanda says interrupting you and Nat acting like two kids. 

You fell into a small talk while having your meal. That’s definitely something that you can get used to, having both your best friend and girlfriend for a late breakfast at you place on a lazy Sunday, that makes you wonder when it was the last time that you felt so relaxed and peaceful. But Natasha was acting very weird, so you just can’t wait any longer.

“Come on Nat, spill it out. Your weirdness is killing me”

She huffs and cleans the palm of her hands on her pants. You were about to push a little bit more when she says:   
“Remember that Halloween party that you supposed to be? That was last night. I was really excited about so I ended up going without you…” 

“Tell me something new Nat” 

Wanda slaps your arm, a warning to you let Natasha finish her story.

“Thanks Wan. So, when I got there, I was trying to find some of my coworkers that I knew that they would attend that party. I found them and we started to drink, dance, having a lot of fun... Thor showed up and he has gotten mad at me cause I kinda ghosted him and he ended things between us. I have got a little upset you know? But anyway, I ended up the night having a threesome…”

“Oh come on, all of that drama because of a threesome? That wasn’t even your first one!”

“...with Bucky and Steve.” 

And you started choking with your coffee. Nat got up quickly to get some water and Wanda taps your back on an attempt to relieves it. It took a little while for you to recover. Natasha looked really nervous and that worried you a little bit. She’s always so confident and seeing her like that isn’t normal. 

“What the fuck Nat? How does it happen?” 

“I thought that they both were like 100% gay and especially vanilla,” Wanda says making Natasha burst into laughs. 

“Well, Steve is but Bucky is actually bi and both definitely aren’t vanilla.” 

You were still shocked. “Okay but HOW, Nat?” 

She takes a deep breath “They were there too, and after Thor broke up with me, I went to the bar and found them. We spent a lot of time talking and the conversation has gotten to that subject. Steve told us that he has never done this before but we laughed and kept talking and forgot about it, at least for a moment. I went to their place to have a couple more drinks after the party and the threesome subject came back and one thing led to another and we did it”. 

Wanda leaned back at her chair “Wait a minute, you said that this happened last night, so what are you doing here? Did you just run away?” 

Natasha puts her head between her hands and groans frustratedly “That is exactly what I did, like wtf? They are my friends and we are all adults. Why did I act like a damn teenager?”

Recovering from your moment of shock, you grab her hands between yours. You know her for too long and know that Nat is very impulsive. If she wants something she just goes for it and does it, most of the time without thinking a lot about it.   
“Nat, I think that you should be glad that it happened with your friends, right? So there’s nothing to worry about it, just talk to them. Tell the truth, you were a bit overwhelmed after and nervous. But talk to them, that’s the best way to deal with it. Just like you said, you’re all adults and there’s nothing wrong about it”. 

“How was it?” 

You and Natasha look at Wanda, who just shrugs “I’m curious, and I’d like to know which one of them gave you that Hickie”. 

Looking at Nat’s neck you actually see a love bite on it. You can’t help it and just laugh out loud. 

“Oh, do you really want to play dirty, Wan? Because that would be really funny if I told something about my best friend here sticking out her tongue earlier this morning”. 

Wanda blushes immediately looking at you. Holding your laugh, you try to defend yourself “Babe, I haven’t said anything. She actually heard us”. 

Wanda doesn’t say anything, she leans over and hides her face on your neck, making you and Nat cackle. 

“Well guys, now that you made me realize that I totally freaked out for absolutely nothing, I’m gonna go and talk to them. For the well being of my eyes, I’m gonna leave you alone again because I feel like I’m about to see some live lesbian porn on this kitchen table”.

Wanda is still ashamed and gets up as soon as Natasha said that she’s leaving and start gathering the dishes to put in the washer, just saying bye over her shoulder. 

Still laughing because of Wanda’s embarrassment, you escort your friend to the door and she gives you a tight hug “I know that I was probably overthinking about it but thanks for always having my back. And besides the jokes, I’m really happy for both of you”.

“I’m here anytime you need me okay? Now go talk to them. Text me later telling me that my favorite couple has become a throuple”.

“Always ruining my moments, goodbye idiot”.

Coming back at the kitchen, Wanda had already organized everything and were sitting on the countertop “Come here babe and kiss me good morning”. 

You can’t avoid, her voice is like a mermaid’s sing. You set yourself between her legs and hug her waist and kisses her deeply. She leans down and whispers in your ear “I’m glad that Nat passed by because she just gave me an amazing idea about this countertop”. 

**

Sunday passed by really quickly just like the rest of the weekend. Later that night, you left Wanda at her place after a long argument about she should sleep at your place and go back to hers the next morning to get ready for work. She told you that she has an early meeting and if she stayed, both of you wouldn’t get so much sleep. 

Monday morning you woke up very excited. That weekend with Wanda was amazing, and you woke up with a text from her and another one from Steve, wanting to meet you because he did the project for your studio. You knew that he would work on the weekend especially because that was a project for your place, but knowing the facts that happened Saturday night, you didn’t felt guilty knowing that he had some fun. Double fun.

It’s 9 am when you arrive at your studio and Steve is already there, waiting for you with two coffees on his hand. 

“I hope that one of those is for me because I’m definitely going to need it for today”. 

He hugs you and hands out one coffee “Of course it is. Look at her, all smiley. What some love does is magical, isn’t it?”.

Sipping at your coffee “Well, what can I say? My beautiful girlfriend and I had an amazing weekend together”. 

He looks amused “That’s so cute, congrats hun. You make such a pretty and cool couple. We are definitely scheduling a double date”. 

You are laughing even before saying “Sure, should we include Nat on it?” 

And that time, you help Steve who chokes with his coffee.


	11. Portrait - Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Happy Monday, wishing y’all have a great week. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I already apologize for any mistake, I haven’t actually revised to just post it as soon as possible.

It’s been a while since the last time that you watched the sunset. The sun touching the ocean, painting the sky with breathtaking shades of orange makes you feel very calm. Besides the amazing view, being on a private beach in Southampton at the beginning of a very chilly November isn’t the most pleasant experience. Tony and Pepper’s beach house is one of the most impressive locations that you have ever been, it’s massive and you feel like that’s something that you would only see in movies, and maybe this house could actually be on some movie, who knows? It’s a fabulous house. 

You spent the entire day working on their engagement photoshoot, that you agreed to do as a wedding gift for them. Despite the cold weather, the day was very clear and you were able to do a very good job outside. It’s something else to see the infamous Tony Stark around Pepper. Love has definitely changed his life and seeing him actually participating in the wedding plans is incredible, is he really that into flowers or he’s just a man that is so in love with his fiancé and is actually excited about the details? Who knows?! But spending a full day with the couple was really nice. Enjoying a warm cup of tea, sat on a very comfy lounging chair at the master bedroom balcony, is a very nice way to wrap a good day of work. 

“Earth to Y/N, are you there?” 

Looking away from the landscape, you notice that you have been zoning out for a bit.

“Sorry, this view distracted me. How can you spend so much time on Wall Street when you have this place to be? Wish I could be here forever. Even in the winter, this place is awesome”

Tony chuckles and wrap his arms around Pepper, who’s sharing a lounging chair with him “wish I could too but Pepper don’t allow me, or would join me” 

She scoffs and turns in his arms to look straight at his face “Bullshit! You are a workaholic, and besides that, you have to spend at least SOME time at Wall Street to be able to afford this place!” 

You just can’t stop laughing, their dynamics is just hilarious. 

Adjusting your coat and scarf, you get up “Well guys, this day has been great but I have to go, it’s getting late and I have a long drive back home” 

“Are you sure that you don’t want a lift?” 

You laugh at Tony’s proposal “Maybe next time? I don’t think that my car would fit in your chopper, and I kinda need it back in the city” 

Both of them get up too and accompany you, heading to the basement level where’s the garage is. Yeah, it’s a fucking 3 levels BEACH HOUSE with a fucking basement garage. But it’s Tony’s beach house, so that’s expected. 

You hug both of them, saying goodbye, you promise to call them in two weeks to deliver their photos. 

Getting into your car, you set the GPS route back to your place and put your favorite playlist, it’s a nearly two hours drive. That’s something that you like a lot to do, drive alone, hearing and singing your favorites songs. But also that makes you think a lot, about a lot of stuff, and right now it’s about planning a weekend trip to Southampton with your friends, it’s been a long time since you have done something like that. And now your group has a new and probably your favorite member, Wanda. You miss her, it’s been a very busy week, for both of you, and just to think about the last time that you have been with her, makes your heart swell inside your chest. 

A few thoughts, plans, and a lot of out of tune singing, you arrive at your place. Despite being very nice to do your work, at an amazing location with a very special pair, you feel tired. It’s been a very long day, driving to Hamptons, setting up your equipment, taking a huge amount of pictures of them, and the drive back took a lot of your energy. You just take a quick shower and sent a text to Wanda updating her about your day before getting to bed and falling asleep as soon as you get comfortable into the comforter. 

\--

Two weeks later, you get inside your studio and get astonished with everything you see. As soon as you approved Steve’s project, he already had set up a team to work in the renovations and the results are incredible. Thankfully there isn’t any major modification to be done, so his work it’s almost done, just some pieces of furniture and a few decorations missing here and there. An opening event for your studio is set due two weeks later, it won’t be a big party, you invited only your friends and a few coworkers. 

Steve is really talented with his work, very attentive and he has a great sense of style. Everything looks just like you always dreamed and you couldn’t be happier.   
Later that day you have lunch with Steve and settle the last details of your Studio, Bucky has joined you and he’s helping you with the gathering and the bar set to the opening event. Catching up with your friends, you just couldn’t miss the opportunity to tease your friends one more time about their shenanigans with your best friend, Nat. Natasha is actually in Japan doing a photoshoot for Carolina Herrera, it’s been 10 days and you were already missing her. After that morning that she had run away from the couple that’s in front of you, you have only seen her one more time. 

They have talked that day, and they understood why Nat had run away, they agreed that they haven’t thought much before doing it but they just laughed about it, agreeing that the experience was great. Well, the hickies all over their necks were kinda proof, right?!

After your lunch, you spent a while in the studio with Steve, he wanted you to choose a few images that he would send to print and to frame so he could hang in the walls. 

Later that evening, you leave your Studio for a meeting at Elite Model Management. This is a massive project that you were looking forward to do, this agency is one of the biggest worldwide, their models were the most famous in the business. So you were nearly jumping in your seat while Okoye, a very impressive woman standing tall with a 6 inches stiletto and a perfectly fitting suit, was explaining the campaign for you. You are going to be responsible for the shooting of next summer season campaign, the project is massive, you are going to work with the leads of the agency and all the shootings will be set in France, Saint-Tropez precisely. Could that be better? Probably not! For the following months, a few trips to Los Angeles will be necessary, to set up details with the West Coast team. 

When the meeting ends, you text Wanda as soon as you get out, telling her the good news. It’s been a few days since the last time that you saw her, and it was just a quick lunch. Both of you have been busy lately but you were the one that rescheduled a couple of dates with your girlfriend. Despite her being very supportive of your work and crazy hours, you noticed that she has got sad because of your last time appointments. You missed her a lot and there’s nothing that you want more than spent time with her, but with the new projects and your studio you were with a tight schedule. 

You let out a sigh when you notice that Wanda hasn’t seen your message, probably because it’s nearly midnight and you just notice that you spent the last 6 hours at a meeting. That makes you frustrated, you were getting into old behavior and this makes you think about your past mistakes. It’s necessary to balance your time, so you can spend more time with her too. You can’t make the same mistake with Wanda, especially when you care about her in a way that you never cared about anyone else. 

The following morning, you wake up with Wanda calling you.

“Morning love, I’m so sorry that I haven’t seen your text. Congratulations, I’m so proud of you!” 

You were still rubbing the sleep of your eyes “Good morning babe, actually, I’m sorry. I have been so excited about it that I forgot that most people sleep in reasonable hours. Thank you so much, Wan. Your support means everything to me”

You hear her sighing “I’ll always support you… You know, I’m missing you, babe, it’s been a few days since I last saw you” 

“I miss you too Wan, in fact, I planned to call you today to invite you for lunch. What do you think? At my place”

“mmmm your place? Are you taking the day off?” 

You laugh “Yes, my place and sorta? I just have to make a couple of calls and I’ll be doing from home, so I was hoping that I could see my gorgeous girlfriend today” 

You could hear her giggling, that sound makes your day enlighten in a second “Well, since my high ended, very talented girlfriend took half a day off just to see me, I’ll call my office and let them know that I won’t show up today. I just have a couple of things to do downtown so I’ll be there by one, is this okay?” 

You take a glance at the clock at your side table and see that’s 9:52 AM “That’s perfect, babe. I can’t wait to see you” 

Ending the call, you get up and start to plan your lunch with Wanda, you wanted to do a surprise for her. You actually did have a few appointments today but you make the calls and clean your agenda for the day. Wanda makes you feel special every time that you speak, and you want to make her feel how special she is. You call the Italian restaurant down the block and order a meal to be delivered by the time Wanda was close to arriving. After a quick shower, you head to a nearby flower shop and buy a giant bouquet of roses, cliche right?! But those are Wanda’s favorite.

Getting home, it’s almost 1 pm. You are settling the groceries that you bought when the doorbell rings. Opening the door, you are immediately tackled and fall backward with Wanda over you. 

“Oh my god, are you okay? I’m sorry, I thought that you would catch me!”

Your back hurts a little bit but you just burst into laughing “I’m fine babe. And I missed you too” 

Wanda attempt to get up but you sit up and hugs her waist, she leans closer “I missed you too babe” 

Kissing Wanda became one of your favorite feelings. The way that she always ends up with her hands on the back of your neck, scratching lightly, her soft lips moving against yours, and the little sighs that she always let out during it. 

You hear someone clearing their throat, making you break the kiss, and Wanda squirm on your lap. The delivery guy is standing and looking at the wall. Of course, you haven’t closed the door, Wanda’s face gets a deep shade of pink, being caught isn’t her favorite thing, especially by strangers. Untangling your girlfriend, you stand and take the delivery, making sure that the young man gets a very generous tip. 

Catching up with Wanda, she tells the progress that she has done with the new classes and services that she implanted at her Studio and that her mother is going to travel to the US to spend the holidays with her and Pietro. She wants you to be with them, which makes you feel great and a bit anxious about meeting her mom. She also wants to know every single detail of your current projects. She gets excited with everything, and her excitement is contagious, by the end of your meal you see yourself even happier about the progress that both of you were able to make it. 

Wanda took the day off, so you decide to watch a movie. You are setting the dishes into the dishwasher and Wanda went to the living room to pick a movie. Finishing, you grab a couple of bottles of beer and went to join her on the couch. 

“So, what are we watc…” the sight in front of you makes you frozen in the middle of the room. The TV is turned off, the curtains blocking the view of your giant windows, and Wanda very naked sprawled on the couch. 

“Actually I was thinking about something more fun than a movie. Do you agree?” 

The beer bottles are long forgotten, and without noticing you get closer to her, like there’s a magnet pushing you forward “I couldn’t agree more with you” 

The next couple of hours is spent making up for the two weeks without seeing each other, kissing each other, touching each other. 

Layed down on your living room rug, cuddling with Wanda by your side, both of you covered with sweat, catching a breath while you play lazily with her hair, she’s drawing random patterns on your chest. You missed this. Talking with her, sharing, and connecting with Wanda. Kissing her forehead, you roll over and get on top of her again, filling her face with light pecks. Wanda starts to laugh and that’s the sound that you aim to get from her all the time. 

“I won’t spend this long without seeing you ever again” 

Her eyes lock with yours for a moment “Promise?” she says on a barely audible whisper. 

“I promise, love” you answer with a peck on her lips. 

She smiles widely and slides both of her hands down your back, stoping with both grabbing your ass “Good, now let’s move this to the bedroom because even with this fluff rug, it’s getting cold as fuck” 

You laugh out loud and get up, taking her hand to move things to your bedroom.


End file.
